Cry of the Lone Wolf
by LoneWolfPrincess
Summary: The Xiaolin Dragons meet two very special girls while looking for a powerful Shen Gong Wu and they quickly become part of the team. But one of them has a secret one that could tear her from her friends in a heartbeat... Please R&R. No need to be shy.
1. Trial by Moonlight

**Chapter One: Trial by Moonlight**

**All text in bold like this is a/n.**

**

* * *

LoneWolfPrincess: Hi, peoples! This is my first fanfic ever, Cry of the Lone Wolf. This fanfic takes place after "In the Flesh", and let's just say that Raimundo sees the error of his ways and returns to the Xiaolin Warriors, and he gets promoted to Xiaolin Dragon Apprentice. I'll explain later. **

**Dojo: Wait a minute! Isn't this the part where one of us reads the disclaimer?**

**LWP: Hold your horses! I'm getting there. As I was saying, I got Jack Spicer arrested for all the evil stuff he's done, and now he has to do community service, starting with my disclaimer.**

**Jack Spicer: No way!**

**LWP: Oh, and did I mention I went with the Monty Python crew on the quest for the Holy Grail (neither of which are mine) and made a new friend? Get him, Squeaky!**

**(The killer rabbit pops out, scares the heck out of Jack, and chases him all over the place.)**

**LWP (slight Scottish accent): I tried to warn ya, but did ya listen? Oh no, no, no. It's just a harmless little disclaimer. (Normal voice) Dojo, it's up to you. Please read the disclaimer while I write Chapter Two.**

**Dojo: Gee, I'd love to, but um...**

**LWP: If you don't, I'll dress you up like a girl, record it on video, and broadcast in on public television for all the world to see and point and laugh at you.**

**Dojo: You wouldn't dare!**

**LWP: Oh, but I would.**

**(And so, through the magical powers that are bestowed upon authors and authoresses everywhere, the LoneWolfPrincess pulls out a turquoise dress with little yellow buttercups, a straw hat, and a video camera from behind her back.)**

**Dojo: The LoneWolfPrincess does not own Xiaolin Showdown, but she does own Miakoda, Torri, Storm Rider, the Hunting Dog Arrow, and the Dragon's Heart, and half-owns Squeaky. Happy now?**

**LWP: Very. Oh, but I wish I _did_ own Xiaolin Showdown, or at least Clay. (Pause) Anyways, enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

**

The very first ray of light had just streamed over the mountainous horizon, but everyone was still asleep. Dojo was sleeping by the Xiaolin scroll, snoring away like crazy, when he was given a rude wake-up call by a headache the size of Mount Rushmore, give or take a few inches. This probably meant one of two things: he either needed one heck of an aspirin right now or a new Shen-Gong-Wu had just activated. He opened Xiaolin scroll and took a peak. Inside was a silhouette of an arrow with a wolf-shaped head. _Yup_, Dojo thought. _Definitely the latter_.

Dojo grabbed a small megaphone and an air-horn, slithered down to the hallway where the living quarters were kept, and yelled into the megaphone.

"Wake up! Shen-Gong-Wu alert!" He blew the air-horn for good measure. Kimiko was the first to come out. She had quickly brushed her lustrous black hair and put on a silky pink robe.

"This had better be good," she mumbled.

"New Shen-Gong-Wu just activated. Powerful one, too."

"Gimme those." Kimiko grabbed the air-horn and megaphone. Holding the megaphone to the air-horn, she blew it at full blast, making some of the birds outside temporarily migrate a little early this year.

"_What the heck!_" Raimundo screamed as he burst out of his room. "Do you know what time it is, Kim?"

"FYI, a knew Shen-Gong-Wu just activated. So help me wake up the others."

"Don't worry," Clay yawned as he opened the door. "Already up."

"Please, do not summon the horrendous noise again!" Omi begged as he ran out.

"New Shen-Gong-Wu, people," Dojo announced. "The Hunting Dog Arrow just activated."

Omi gasped and his eyes grew wide at the mention of the Hunting Dog Arrow's name.

"The Hunting Dog Arrow is a _very_ powerful Shen-Gong-Wu. By itself, it can give you great enhancement in speed, coordination, and marksmanship and destroy most anything you aim it at. When called upon, it transforms you into a wolf. An extremely powerful Shen-Gong-Wu."

"And one of the most loyal. It bonds to the first person that touches it, for life!"

"Even if you lose it in a showdown?" Clay asked.

"Even if." Dojo grew to half of his real forty-foot height. "Which is why we have to move now."

The gang went back to their rooms, got dressed fairly quickly, gathered two Shen-Gong-Wu each, and went outside to where Dojo was waiting for them.

Dojo headed east as Raimundo and Omi were fighting over who should get the Hunting Dog Arrow.

**

* * *

Kimiko: Hold it! I need to know my outfit and hairstyle before we go any further. **

**LWP: Cough (prima donna) cough. All right, then. I see... pink and orange hair in a straight ponytail, and orange tank top with pink zebra stripes, orange shorts, a pink fanny pack, and pink tennis shoes with orange laces.**

**Kimiko: Hmmm, not bad, for a tomboy.**

**LWP: Thank you, Kimiko (I think). Now, let's get on with the fanfic, shall we? Cough (egocentric) cough.

* * *

**

Just as Dojo was flying over the Hunting Dog Arrow, thunderclouds started rolling in.

"Great," Dojo exclaimed. "Just great. We have to find an extremely powerful Shen-Gong-Wu in a thunderstorm!"

"No problemo," Raimundo said as he stood up and whipped out the Sword of the Storm. "Sword of the--"

But before he could say, "Storm," the clouds started to roll away slowly.

"Gee, this stinks," Raimundo said to himself. He sat down in a huff.

"Relax, kid. You'll get plenty of chances to use the Sword of the Storm. Like right now; we're here." Dojo pulled into a dive over a forest lake. He landed close to the lake's edge and shrunk again.

"Here we are, people," Dojo announced. "Spirit Lake, Washington."

"Okay, so what happens if we find the Hunting Dog Arrow and it's already bonded?"

"Well, they either have to join the team or there's another way but we could go to jail for it. But don't worry, Kim. There isn't a human around for miles."

Suddenly, in the distance, they heard a flute.

"Except for whoever's playing that."

And, lo and behold, across the lake, was a girl around their age. She looked about Raimundo's height and had thick, loose, rich chocolate brown curls pulled back into a low elbow-length ponytail with her right bang hanging freely at chin's length. Silver, lupine eyes were set into her creamy face and her slender frame was donned in jeans, a slightly baggy dark blue T-shirt with a silver wolf's paw, a denim jacket, a brown quiver, and white tennis shoes with silver, black, and blue stripes. She was leaning against a snag, playing "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion **LWP: Not mine, but it's a beautiful song.** on an ivory flute with a golden mouthpiece and an eagle's feather dangling from the other end. She was wearing a simple gold ring on her right forefinger and a pointed, turquoise blue, spring green, and lavender crystal on a long silver chain. It might have been a trick of the moonlight, but the crystal appeared to have a white glow around it.

"Who the heck is that?" Raimundo asked as the girl put down her flute, closed her eyes, and allowed a small, secretive smile to play across her lips.

"And what's she doing out here at this hour of the night?" Clay added.

"Got me, but we have to keep her from touching that arrow," Dojo answered.

"Silence! I hear something," Omi interrupted.

But except for a couple of crickets, some frogs, an owl, and their own breathing, no one heard anything. Then again, Omi was raised as a Xiaolin monk from birth and his senses worked better than the rest of the group.

"What is it, Omi?" Kimiko whispered.

"Someone other than that girl across the lake is with us tonight."

"You mean like Jack Spicer?"

"I do not know, but who ever it is, he or she humming a very annoying song."

Suddenly, another girl jumped from behind a tree to the left of the wolf-eyed girl's snag. She was about the same height as the girl with the ponytail and had frizzy, straight, chin-length red hair kept out of her sparkling brown eyes by two black hair clips and a big, freckled smile that practically screamed, "Fear me for I am sugar high." She was wearing a black Gap hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and black hiking boots, and humming "I'm Afraid of Americans" by David Bowie **LWP: Not mine, but my best friend's big sister wishes they were hers.**.

**

* * *

LWP: Hi, peoples! Just some things about the way my characters sound like. For the redhead (fear not, her name shall be revealed in time), her voice is supposed to sound like Codename: Kids Next Door (which I do not own at all) member Numbah Three, lose the Japanese accent, or Teen Titans' (not mine, but I wish) Starfire, if you have no idea what Codename: Kids Next Door is. And the girl with the ponytail (she has a name, too) is supposed to sound like The Wild Thornberries' (not mine, either) Eliza Thornberry or, if you've never seen that show in your life, Rika Nonaka from Digimon: Digital Monsters (again, not mine). Just so you know. Now, let the fanfic commence! So say I, the LoneWolfPrincess, authoress of this fanfic!

* * *

**

In a very high (pitch-wise and sugar-wise) voice, she squealed one word:

"Hiyee!"

The girl in the denim jacket's eyes snapped wide open as she swung around clockwise and aimed a punch at the voice. The redhead ducked and the blow hit a dead tree branch instead, smashing it clean off the charred trunk.

The redhead stared at the place where the branch used to be, looked back at the wolf-eyed girl, and went down on her knees, hands joined, bawling, "What for do you fling my potato salad? Where did our love go, man!"

The girl with the ponytail ran close to the redhead, fell on her knees, and hugged her.

"Torri! Thank goodness you're here! I am _so_ sorry. I thought you were-- never mind." She broke away from her hug. "Wait a minute. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Um... you've been telling me for a week now that this was going to be the most important night of your life and, as your bestest best friend in the whole wide world, that you wanted me to be along side you every step of the way?" The amazing thing is that Torri said it all in one breath.

"Right. Sorry. It's just that I need to keep my mind clear so I can react quickly when the time comes."

"Oh, right. The whole 'this is going to be the first step to my destiny' thing. But the thing is, Mia..." Then Torri started to tear up. She hugged Mia. "Why must you leave me!" She bawled. "Your leaving makes me feel so young! And the wolves shall miss you a bunch!"

Mia patted Torri on the back. "Hey, it's okay. I talked it over with them and they said they can take care of themselves."

"Yeah, but I-- _Hey_!" Torri broke from her hug with Mia. "What do you mean, 'Take care of themselves!' We're supposed to take care of the wolves together, and if one of us is unable to help, the other's supposed to take charge. But if the wolves are taking care of themselves, then that means..." Torri's eyes grew wide and her sugar-high smile returned. Mia just gave her head a nod.

"Oh, Mia!" Torri hugged Mia again, this time it was squeezing the life out of Mia. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ You're _such_ a good best friend, I _love_ you!"

"You're welcome," Mia choked. "Can I breathe now, please?"

Torri broke from their hug. "Sorry. It's just that (cue mariachi band playing 'La Cucaracha' in the background) I am so happy, I am so happy!" (End 'La Cucaracha' **LWP: Not mine.**)

"Shhh! Okay, I get it!" Mia whispered. "Just keep it down! You don't know what might hear us!"

"Right; the psychotic moron. So, could you please tell me how you're going to corner him, again?"

"Well, after I freak him out with a combination of _Tala Adanvdo_ and elemental magic," Mia said with a mischievous grin on her face. "He'll start running for his life screaming like a baby. And when he does, I'll take my bow," She stood up and grabbed a mahogany bow from behind the snag.

"And an arrow," Mia reached into her quiver and pulled out an ash arrow with an obsidian head and raven's feathers.

"I tighten the bowstring as much as possible without breaking it," Mia continued, doing so as she spoke.

"Align the arrow with the target perfectly." She had the arrow targeted at the very tree the Xiaolin Warriors were hiding behind. This scared them a little.

"And let go!" The arrow flew across the lake, hit the tree, and sunk through so that the tip was just coming out the other side.

_"Hey! Watch where you're aimin' that thing! Why, I oughta--"_ Dojo was interrupted by Clay clasping the little dragon's jaws shut.

"Shhh! Do you _want_ 'em to hear us?" Raimundo hissed.

Mia, who had just crouched down to admire her work, shot up and her head snapped to face their direction.

"You hear something, Torri?" she whispered as her friend joined her. All those years of wolf training had taught her to pay more attention to her senses. She could "see" in what most consider pitch black, decode scents that most people just took for stench, and hear sounds that many considered it silence. Silence was almost as real to her as Britney Spears being a natural blonde. **LWP: I wish I _did_ own her; then I could chase her around with a bazooka and not get in trouble; (sigh), but alas, it is a dream. Everyone who thinks she's a witch, please raise your hands (waves hand around wildly)!**

"Nope; except for a couple of crickets, some frogs, an owl, and our own breathing, nothing. Then again, I'm not lucky enough to be friends with wolves since I was three."

Mia pushed herself and Torri into the shadows and focused on the tree branch she had smashed off the trunk. The spring green in her crystal became an aura joining with the wind magic Mia was using to push the thunderclouds away. Her eyes became mint green. She levitated the branch into the lake with a splash. In dim light, the log's silhouette created the illusion of one of them diving into the lake. The spring green returned to the crystal and Mia's eyes became silver again. Then she used more wind magic to levitate herself a foot off the ground.

"Now remember, if you see a miserable excuse for a Goth wanna-be with spiky bright red hair in a leather jacket coming towards you--"

"I know; 'let out a signal and you'll come running.'"

Mia smiled to herself as she zoomed off around the side of the lake to her left.

She was fifteen feet away from them when she stopped levitating and started sneaking. She concentrated on her breathing to fight the extremely tempting urge to snicker. Scaring the heck out of them was going to be a bad first impression, but she couldn't resist.

She hid from the opposite side of the tree the Xiaolin Warriors were hiding behind. She was close enough to smell them. And, boy, were they scared.

"You think that girl's all right down there?" Clay asked.

Dojo didn't answer. He was scared of the possibility of Mia drowning and turning into a ghost and coming to haunt him throughout all eternity. He went around the corner to check the lake when he ran face to face with Mia.

"Hi, there," he squeaked. Mia just replied with one word:

"Boo."

Dojo jettisoned back to the gang screaming like a little girl, letting off a chain reaction of pandemonium. Mia doubled over in laughter. She held onto a tree limb to keep from collapsing to the ground.

"What the heck did you do that for!" Raimundo screamed.

"I'm sorry," Mia apologized as she regained herself. "I couldn't resist. You were just standing there. You should have seen your faces!"

Just then, everyone heard a scream from the other side of the lake, which was now radiating red, orange, and gold light. Dojo started to shake like a scaly, grass green maraca.

"New Shen-Gong-Wu. It's the Dragon's Heart. I know that fever anywhere; and it isn't helping my Hunting Dog headache much, either."

"Torri! Oh, my gosh, she's in trouble! We've gotta save her."

"Way ahead of ya," Kimiko said as she whipped out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Golden Tiger Claws Fire!" She screamed as she fused them with her element, coating them with red and gold flames, and opened a stormy purple portal tinted with red fire magic. The whole gang was sucked in. They arrived on the other side of the lake. Jack Spicer was there, and Torri was tied to a tree by the Tangle Web Comb. The gang hid in the shadows.

"So where's the Hunting Dog Arrow?" Jack demanded, pointing his glop-shooter at Torri.

"I'm not talking, you pig-headed twit! And if you don't let me go, I'll sing a song that'll make you go crazy if not deaf!"

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're threatening me. Now I'll ask you again; where's the arrow?"

"Okay, but you asked for it." Torri plastered the sugar-high grin on her face once again as she took a deep breath. **LWP: This is gonna be good. And "We Like the Moon" by the Sponge Monkeys is not mine; so don't sue me, sue the Quizno's Subs people (not mine) for butchering a good song like it was one of their meat products!**

We like the moon,  
Because it is close to us!  
We like the moon,  
But not as much as a spoon,  
'Cause it's more used for eating soup,  
And a fork isn't very useful for that unless it's got many vegetables,  
And then you might be better off with a chopstick!  
Unlike the moon;  
It is up in the sky!  
It's up there very high, but not as high as maybe dirigibles or zeppelins or LIGHTBULBS!  
And maybe--

"STOP! Okay. You win. Just. Stop. Singing!" And he was serious; he was kneeling.

"Okay. And besides, the cavalry has arrived, so I don't need to sing anymore. And just when I was getting to the best part, too."

"Huh?" Jack turned around slowly to see the Xiaolin Warriors and Mia standing right behind him, ready to pound him flat.

"H-hey, guys." he stuttered. "Who's your new friend?"

"Two things. One: just think of me as your worst nightmare. And two: let Torri go now."

"I've got a few things of my own. One: no. And two: Jack-bots, attack her!" Mia ran into a clearing, with the Xiaolin Warriors and Jack following to see what would happen, only to have Jack-bots speeding towards her from all sides.

"Robot minions?" Mia asked herself. "Didn't see that one comin'." But just as the Jack-bots were about to sandwich her, she shot up ten feet in the air. The robots crashed into each other and exploded.

"Correction: didn't see that one comin'... not!"

"Well, I'll be!" Clay shouted. "She's flyin'!"

"And without the Jet Bootsu!" Omi added. Dojo, Kimiko, and Raimundo shared Omi and Clay's awe and delight, while Jack Spicer, on the other hand, was shocked, jealous, indignant, and above all, very, very, angry.

"Actually, she's not really flying!" Torri yelled. "Only winged animals can truly fly! The wind's just lifting Mia off the ground!"

As Torri was giving her flight lecture, Jack was walking towards her, and as she finished, he pulled her hood over her eyes and shouted, "Be quiet!"

Torri gasped and exclaimed in her sugar-high voice, "I found my happy place!" There was a brief pause before she added, "It's kinda dark."

Mia slowly floated down, her right foot placed on a dismembered Jack-bot head.

"Now, before we go on, I just need to do one little thing so we're both fighting at full potential."

Mia closed her eyes and raised her head to the sky. The white glow of the crystal disappeared as clear patches became part of the crystal. Now that there was nothing holding them back, the thunderclouds were coming in at full force.

Mia opened silver-green eyes and gave a feisty look at Jack Spicer.

"Gimme your best shot, punk."

This really ticked Jack off. Because all of his Shen-Gong-Wu were too lame for words, he knocked Omi down and stole the Eye of Dashi from him. He activated it, but Mia just used earth magic to create a wall of earth in front of her, sending the lightning into the ground. Then Jack tried to use the Lotus Twister, stolen from Raimundo, to stretch his arms and catch her, but Mia kept using wind magic to swerve just out of his reach, tying them into complex knots. But before long, Jack freed himself and stole the Fist of Tebigong from Clay. He came at Mia at full force, but she just used more wind magic to levitate out of the way. A smirk plastered itself onto her face, but Jack smiled, too.

He could see that she was tiring out, and all he needed was one good shot from the Eye of Dashi and she'd be done for.

"Eye of Dashi!" Mia tried to levitate out of the way, but it took too long to accumulate that much power. She fought the instinct to scream as the lightning surged angrily through her body. She was kneeling, using her hands to keep from being face-flat on the ground. Her jade green eyes were dark and cast downward. Her crystal was throbbing with very dark purple- almost black- light.

"Ha! Not so high and mighty now, huh?"

She couldn't hear him. All she could hear was a mixture between maniacal laughter and a snake's hissing. She could only feel pain from the shock, sweat forming on her brow, and cold. Her senses created an illusion of the forest being covered in snow. Jack had turned into a giant steel gray snake with blood-red eyes and slits for pupils. He was constricting the Xiaolin Warriors, Dojo, and Torri to the brink of suffocation. **LWP: I don't own "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence. I wish I did, but I don't.**

How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.

For some strange reason, she hated this cold. She hated it with every fiber of her being.

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold.

Every part of her was begging, screaming for warmth, for the sun. No, she wanted fire. Yes; strong and passionate flames swirling all around her, engulfing her; that's what she truly wanted.

Until you find it there and lead it back home.

"Fire," Mia whispered. She did it so softly that even she couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" Jack Spicer asked. His voice was quiet but firm. For some strange reason, he was scared that he might have hurt Mia fatally. He didn't have a crush on her, like he had on Kimiko once, but he still felt a weird connection between Mia and him.

"Fire," she repeated as she lifted herself to her knees, louder and firmer this time. The crystal's light had turned lavender, like the parts of the crystal that had now disappeared. Her eyes had turned a deep violet.

(Wake me up!)  
Wake me up inside!  
(I can't wake up!)  
Wake me up inside!  
(Save me!)  
Call my name and save me from the dark!

_"Fire!"_ she screamed as violent flames of pure, lavender light engulfed her. A trickle of red, hot magma was lethargically streaming down the side of Mount St. Helens'. Jack wasn't about to find out what else she could do. He ran to his plane as Mia collapsed, dropping the Eye of Dashi, the Lotus Twister, and the Fist of Tebigong as he did so.

(Wake me up!)  
Bid me blood to run!  
(I can't wake up!)  
Before I come undone!  
(Save me!)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

_"Mia! Dragon's Heart!"_ Torri's necklace- a swirled red and orange dragon's eye mako pendent with a golden line down the middle in the shape of a heart- was burning with red, orange, and gold light from underneath her sweatshirt. Her eyes changed from a cheerful cinnamon brown to a wild turquoise with golden slits for pupils. Red scales were growing out of her skin. In seconds, she was a dragon- only two feet shorter than Dojo's full form- and free from the Tangle Web Comb. Every part of her was a shimmering ruby red, except for her gold and turquoise eyes.

She plucked Jack Spicer's plane right out of the sky and turned it around so Jack faced her.

"Now listen here, you punk! If you _ever_ come around these parts again, I'll tie you up, lead you down the deepest, darkest sea lion cave on the California coastline, and leave you in there two minutes to high tide! And it's breeding season; you don't want to go _anywhere_ near a sea lion harem during breeding season. CAPICHE!"

"But I'm afraid of the dark," Jack squeaked.

"I know, because I can see into your evil little soul. And it looks tasty."

Jack screamed like a baby as he activated the turbo and sped off in the opposite direction.

Torri turned back into the redhead teenage girl everyone knew well and ran to Mia's side, which was surrounded by the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Mia! Oh, gosh! She needs water!"

"Might this help?" Omi offered, holding out the Orb of Tornami. Torri immediately snatched it away.

"Gimme that! What's its name?"

"The Orb of Tornami."

"Thanks. Orb of Tornami!" A bucketful of water was poured onto Mia. She slowly opened her eyes and eased herself up. Torri ran to Mia's side and hugged her gently.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

"You worry too much." Then she realized that they had company. She straightened herself and bowed on one knee. "Welcome to Mount St. Helens' National Park. Miakoda Tyler at your service." She rose and extended her hand. Torri just held out her hand.

"Torri Sampson. Pleased to meet you." Raimundo was the first to accept it. He used the other hand to smooth back his hair as best as he could.

"Raimundo Pedrosa. Pleasure's all mine." He gave a flashy smile, used the hand not shaking Torri's to point at her, and winked. Her face turned red as she kicked his shin. Raimundo collapsed and squeaked, "Owowowowow!"

"Pull a stunt like that again and I'll make sure you won't be able to sit down for a month!"

Raimundo looked at Mia out of the corner of his eyes, but Torri just added, "Try it with Mia and it'll be even worse!" Raimundo slinked down into a fetal position. Mia laughed.

"It's okay. We can still be friends." She extended her hand to him. Raimundo perked up and shook her hand eagerly. When he wouldn't let go a few seconds later, she pried herself free with the blunt end of one of her arrows.

"Kimiko Toho. Nice to meet you, too."

"I am Omi. It is an honor to make the acquaintance of such skillful young warriors."

"So, do you have a name?" Mia asked Clay. He walked over, tipped his hat, and shook her hand.

"Clay Bailey, ma'am." For some reason, Mia cast her eyes downward as he did. She felt her face heat up and her small, mysterious smile melt into a big and, in her eyes, idiotic grin. She shook herself to normal as soon as she realized this.

"Dojo Kanojo Cho, ladies. But in case you've forgotten, guys, WE'VE GOT AN ARROW TO FIND!"

"Well, Mia knows this forest inside and out. If you're looking for something, she can find it faster than you can say 'Vini Vidi Vichi'."

"Well, we're looking for a mahogany arrow with red-tailed hawk feathers and a blue diamond arrowhead in the shape of a wolf's. It's called the Hunting Dog Arrow and it's really important that we find it right away."

"Well, the good news is I know where your arrow is; but the thing is..." Mia paused as she reached into her quiver. In her hands was the Hunting Dog Arrow! "It's mine. Funny, I've always called it the Spirit Wolf Arrow or the Skin Walker's Arrow."

The Xiaolin Warriors huddled to discuss the problem.

"'Don't worry; there isn't a human around for miles,'" Raimundo fumed. "You were right, Dojo! There isn't _a_ human around for miles; it's _two_ of them! And one them just _happens_ to be bonded to the Hunting Dog Arrow!"

"Look, I'm just as frustrated, and a little confused, too. When the arrow first bonds, there's a flash of blue light, and the person is bonded for life. But it didn't happen when she took it out, which means she must have touched it before, meaning it activated sooner then I could sense it, and I can also sense when it bonds."

"That's impossible!" Kimiko argued. "You and Wuya are the only ones who can detect activated Shen-Gong-Wu and you sense them as soon as they activate."

"I don't mean to barge in, but it's actually quite simple," Torri stated. "About a year ago, Mia and I found the Hunting Dog Arrow and the Dragon's Heart in a cave filled with crystals and have kept them there until this very night."

"And your point would be...?"

"Well, according to Mia, all crystals produce magical energy. So I think that there were so many crystals in the cave..." She trailed off so the others could guess.

"That it cancelled out the arrow's signal and nobody could sense it?" Kimiko had just filled in the blank.

Torri's smile turned sugar-high again.

**

* * *

LWP: And Bingo belongs to everybody in the world, so you can't sue me! Ha! Or maybe you can. (Pause) Okay, I take it back! I don't own Bingo! Just don't hurt me! **

**(The LoneWolfPrincess folds herself into a fetal position with her fingers forming a cross.)**

**LWP: Squeaky? A little help here? SQUEAKY! WHERE ARE YOU! HELP!

* * *

**

"BINGO!" Torri cried out.

B-I-N-G-O  
B-I-N-G-O  
B-I-N-G-O  
And Bingo was his name-_O!_

"Yay!"

"Are you always this crazy?" Raimundo asked.

Torri's lips pouted and her eyebrows became angry as she took of her sweatshirt to reveal a red, pink, orange, and gold tie-dye T- shirt.

"Read the T-shirt," she said flatly. The T-shirt had something written on it in sparkly green cursive.

_I'm not crazy...  
I'm just sugar-high!  
WHEE!_

Everyone just stared and took a step back after they read it.

"You like? I made it myself."

"Well, _that'_s reassuring," Raimundo mumbled to the group. Omi kicked Raimundo's shin; the one that Torri just kicked a couple of minutes ago. He squeaked in pain.

"Silence, Raimundo!" Omi whispered. "Torri is in possession of the Dragon's Heart. She has the power to change into a dragon at will. If we are quiet, we may learn something."

Torri just giggled. Two boys were arguing over her, and Raimundo was kind of cute, in an insolent, obnoxious-beyond-all-reason sort of way.

"It's okay. I get that a lot. And don't worry; my sugar-high is natural and comes in brief, random bursts." She moved away so she could skip stones.

"So, what are we gonna do, now?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, I think we should let them join team," Clay voted.

"Oh, yes." Omi nodded eagerly. "Miakoda's magic is incredibly strong, while Torri is very intelligent and hilariously entertaining. They shall be powerful assets to our team. With them on our side, Wuya shall be defeated in a New York second."

"Minute, Omi," Raimundo corrected. "It's minute. And I'm not letting some Pocahontas wanna-be into our group. If she comes, I go. Besides, that friend of hers gives me the creeps. If we let Miss Hunting Dog Arrow join, she'll probably want her trusty sidekick to come along, too."

After ten minutes of debating, and Raimundo's bad shin being kicked twice by Omi, the group made their decision and broke the huddle. Clay stepped up to them.

"Kody-- er, Miakoda, there's something important I need to tell you about."

Torri stifled a giggle. _He sounds like my dad_, she thought.

"And I want you to think long and hard before you say a word," he continued.

Mia raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna propose to me, are you?"

Clay shook his head and waved his hands out in front of her rapidly. "Heck no! You've just been accepted as a Xiaolin Warrior is all."

Mia's Mona Lisa smile grew a little bigger. Then she looked at Torri who was on the verge of crying. It was obvious that she hadn't been accepted because Clay didn't address her.

"I accept your offer, Clay." This made Clay smile a little more. "On one condition."

"Oh boy," Raimundo said to himself. "Here it comes."

"Torri comes with me," she stated, grabbing Torri's hand. "She's the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. We're bonded, guys. We're bonded in every way but blood. Wherever she goes, I go."

"No, no, no!" Raimundo exclaimed. "We are _not_ having Miss Naturally Sugar-High join the team!" Omi kicked his bad shin again. This was almost as much fun as the time he and the other boys raided Kimiko's bedroom. _I'm gonna need a cast after tonight_, Raimundo thought.

"All right, I see there's only one way to settle this. Kimiko, in my hands I have the Orb of Tornami. May I please use the Golden Tiger Claws in exchange for it?"

Kimiko nodded as she and Mia traded Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Thank you. Now close your eyes."

Reluctantly, everyone but Torri obeyed. Torri picked up the Tangle Web Comb, the Eye of Dashi, the Lotus Twister, and the Fist of Tebigong. Mia activated the Golden Tiger Claws and opened a portal, sucking everyone in. When the gang opened their eyes, they were on a grassy sand dune overlooking the ocean. The sky was clear enough to see a full moon and stars by the thousands.

"Where are we?" Kimiko asked. This was the most beautiful night of her life. She was tempted to grab Omi's hand and kiss his cheek, but they weren't alone so she resisted.

"Guys," Torri whispered. "Look behind you. It's amazing!"

Everyone did, and Torri was right; it was amazing. There was the biggest herd of horses any of them had ever seen, and Mia was stroking the muzzle of the biggest, blackest stallion of the herd. They appeared to be having some sort of conversation.

"You know the awesome thing about Mia?" Torri asked the Xiaolin Warriors. "She doesn't need a Shen-Gong-Wu or a magic crystal to talk to animals. She can also dream about the future without it. She knew you guys were coming tonight seven years ago. As for me, I can transform into a dragon and become invisible in that state, but I need a Shen-Gong-Wu to do it."

Mia ended her conversation with the stallion by nodding her head. She walked over to the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Storm Rider, head stallion of the Chincoteague Island herd, welcomes us to Assateague Island and grants us permission to settle our dispute on their land."

"But why here?" Clay asked. "The lake seemed as good a place as any."

"Glad you asked, Clay. Now hold out your hand." He obeyed. She placed the Hunting Dog Arrow in his hand. Immediately, Clay felt invisible flames penetrating his glove and licking at his hand. The arrow blazed with golden light.

"Clay Bailey, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

**

* * *

LWP: Ooh... a cliffy. Me like cliffies! Just so you don't get confused, in Native American, Tala means "wolf" while Adanvdo means "heart". So, basically, it means "Heart of the Wolf." I know, it's a little on the corny side, but I like it. Anyways, I found Squeaky, and Jack is getting punished for trying to hypnotize him. **

**(The scene cuts to Jack Spicer writing, "I will not tie Squeaky to a chair with the Tangle Web Comb or hypnotize him to be harmless", on a big chalkboard.)**

**LWP: Anyways, before you send in your reviews, I'd like to introduce two golden rules for the review section. One: you never know if little children are reading the reviews, so please keep them G-rated. Two: do unto other as you would have others do unto you, so please do not flame me for I am lacking in Two Ton Tunics and fireproof jackets and other protective garments. Other than that, feel free to express your emotions. And I'd like to give a big shout out to the Kitsunequeen, who's CYOA for Xiaolin Showdown rocked far more than words could possibly describe, to cartoonhottie200, who is a talented author with a bright future ahead of her, and to my best friend Britany, whom I give credit for testing this fic and being the inspiration for Torri. That's all, folks! (Brass band plays "Shave and a Haircut, Two Bits".) Not mine!**


	2. Acceptance

**Chapter Two: Acceptance**

**

* * *

LoneWolfPrincess: Yay! Another chappie for all the world to see! Sorry I haven't updated for, like, what, two months. Curse you, writer's block! So, just to jog your memories, Clay and Mia are about to have a Xiaolin Showdown to decide if Torri will be a Xiaolin Dragon or not. I have only one thing to say to this: "It's time to d-d-d-d-d-duel!" Heheh. Sorry, wrong show. (Clears throat) What I meant to say was, "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" So Jack, certain disclaimers still need to be read or else no parole for you.**

**Jack Spicer: No way! You're a crazy, manipulative, sugar-high little brat; and usually I _like_ those kinds of people! Why should I listen to you?**

**LWP: Because _I_ am the authoress! I have control over the fate of my characters! I could turn you into a mountain of blue cheese if I so wished! And I just happen to know some very nice people who love the stuff like gold.**

**Jack: Who, your precious Squeaky?**

**LWP: Of course not, silly; Squeaky is strictly carnivorous. I'm talking about my little army of cheese-deprived mice.**

**Jack (looks around): What army of mice? All I see is pitch-dark blankness.**

**LWP (shakes her fist at Jack): Are you saying I'm empty headed, Spicer! (Left eye twitches)**

**Jack (cowers): No, ma'am.**

**LWP (calms down): Good, because _this_ could've been _you._ (Whistles)**

**(A four-foot pile of blue cheese appears in front of them and, in the distance, an army of little gray mice army spots the cheese hill.)**

**Mice Army (spellbound): Cheese…**

**Mice Bugler: Charge!**

**(The army of mice swarms over the cheese pile and eats it in a matter of seconds before marching away.)**

**LWP: You were saying?**

**Jack: That's blackmail!**

**LWP: You call it blackmail; I call it a very popular and slightly aggressive form of persuasion. Now, what do we say?**

**Jack: (Sighs, monotone) The LoneWolfPrincess does not own Xiaolin Showdown, but she does own Miakoda, Torri, the Wolf Lullaby, the Hunting Dog Arrow, the Dragon's Heart, Anai, Storm Rider, the Mouse army, and half-owns Squeaky. (Normal voice) There! Can I go now!**

**LWP: Of course you may. Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? Anyways, enjoy Chapter Two while I write up the third Chapter before the writer's block comes back! Inanimate objects don't stay in the Shadow Realm for long, you know. Have fun!

* * *

**

"Clay Bailey, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Clay just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can not and will not fight a girl."

Raimundo rolled his eyes and cried, "For Pete's sake, Clay! When are you gonna learn that chivalry is dead?"

Mia turned and growled at him. "No code of law can die as long as someone obeys it. Personally, I'm glad that someone in this world still follows chivalry. But for now, you don't have to think of me as a girl; just think of me as a friend."

"Well, if you put it that way... All right, what's the challenge?" Clay was hoping she'd name it soon; the Hunting Dog Arrow was burning his hand and it was driving him crazy.

"Horseback riding, a race from Assateague to Chincoteague. Your Tongue of Saiping against my Golden Tiger Claws. First one to reach Chincoteague Bay wins. If you win, I'll come alone; but if I win, Torri comes with. No ifs, ands, or buts from either side."

"Miakoda, you've got yourself a showdown!"

"All right then." Clay and Mia shouted together, "Let's go, _Xiaolin Showdown!_"

The world disappeared around them, and a new one was created for the showdown. Mia was mounted on Storm Rider while Clay was on a palomino mare with a white blaze. The distance between the islands was the same, but the sea was considerably rougher and a violent thunderstorm only made it worse. A rock was created for everyone else to watch from.

The girls had changed, too. Besides wearing a Xiaolin uniform- a red top with a black sash, white pants, a black quiver, black slippers, and a thin, black strip of cloth to tie back her hair - Mia's bang had changed from a rich chocolate brown to a silvery blue. And Torri had changed dramatically. Along with a Xiaolin gi of her own, her hair had changed from a frizzy red-orange mane to sleek black spikes with rose red tips curling forwards. Raimundo and Omi stared at her, drooling, mumbling in gibberish, and anything else boys do in the presence of a cute girl. Eventually they became aware of each other's presence and started to fight.

**

* * *

LWP: Hahahaha! Poor, girl-crazy little fools! This is _delicious_! I _love_ being an authoress! Hahaha!**

LWP: Hahahaha! Poor, girl-crazy little fools! This is ! I being an authoress! Hahaha! 

**(Suddenly, the LoneWolfPrincess realizes that Omi and Raimundo are coming towards her slowly, cracking their knuckles, holding the Sapphire Dragon and the Orb of Tornami Ice which are promising her a most painful torture, and smiling maniacally. The LoneWolfPrincess's eyes grow large as her pupils shrink and crawl towards the readers.)**

**LWP: (Gulp) Wuh-oh.**

**(The LoneWolfPrincess screams like a baby for her mommy and Squeaky as Raimundo and Omi chase her around, firing their Shen-Gong-Wu at her like bazookas at Saddam.)**

**LWP: Back to the fic!****

* * *

**

"So, where's the tack?" Clay was nervous; as experienced a cowboy as he was, he had never ridden a wild horse without any tack whatsoever in rough water during a thunderstorm.

"What tack? 'The ties of friendship are stronger than any rope of man.' Old Chincoteague Proverb."

"That's all fine and dandy, but I've never ridden without tack before."

"Well, now you know why I'm letting you use the Tongue of Saiping, don't ya? Now enough chitchat! Let's get this showdown started already."

So, both of them shouted _"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"_ and the race began. Both of them were off to a good start and neck-and-neck with each other.

"Hey, cowboy!" Mia yelled over the roar of the tide. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really! Why?"

"Because you're about to eat my spray!"

"Ooh, missy, you've done made me mad! I'm gonna give it to ya hard!"

"Oh, really? You and what army?"

"I don't need an army! I can do it with one hand tied behind my back!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I-- Look out!"

Clay followed Mia's stricken gaze to an eight-foot wave heading straight for them!

"Hold on tight! We're goin' under!" Mia shouted it in horse so everyone could hear her. And they did go under; so hard that even the impenetrable Clay had the wind knocked out of him. They would have drowned if Mia hadn't used water magic to help them breathe.

"Thanks, K-- Miakoda. I owe you one."

Mia winked a turquoise eye at him. "Hey, no sweat. If we're going to be on the same team, we're going to have to look out for each other, right? And, please, call me Mia."

After about a second of drifting in silence, Mia said, "Um, Clay? I think it's about time we surfaced. Don't want anyone to start worrying, you know."

Clay nodded and they both floated to the top.

"So, what were you and Torri doin' in that forest in the first place?"

"Waiting for you guys! Duh!"

"I mean why did you wait for us there? You could've waited for us somewhere a little closer to your place!"

For a moment, Clay could've sworn he saw her eyes glance down and gain a sad tinge. But the next minute, she looked at him as if everything was perfectly fine and answered, "Torri lives in the city! It'd be too conspicuous if we did it near her place! And my home isn't too far from lake!"

Clay just went back to his riding. He was worried; he knew Mia was hiding something from him, but what? A few moments later, Mia's voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, cowboy!" Mia shouted from a ten-meter lead. "Are you planning on actually racing me sometime tonight or what? I don't like it when my opponents let me win on purpose!"

"What the-- How did you get over there!"

"It's easy when the competition's spacing out on you! It also helps to have these!" She waved the Golden Tiger Claws above her head with a playful smirk plastered on her face.

"Why, I oughta--"

"Temper, temper! And here I thought you were following chivalry!"

"I am!"

"Oh, and by the way..." Mia paused as Storm Rider heaved himself onto Chincoteague soil. "I win!"

The Xiaolin Showdown realm disappeared and everyone was returned to a newly serene Assateague. Mia was now examining her set of prizes as Torri whispered, "Pay up," to the Xiaolin Dragons who were preparing to give her a grand total of $15.00.

"Let's see," she muttered to herself. "Golden Tiger Claws, nice... Hunting Dog Arrow, welcome back... and the Tongue of Saiping... Hmmm." Mia looked at the tongue, then at the Xiaolin Warriors, then back to the tongue.

"Ah, what the heck. Just take it." She held it out for extremely puzzled Clay to take.

"But-but-but you won the showdown. It's yours."

"Oh, heck, I know that. But we're going to be on the same team, anyways, so it doesn't matter. Besides, I can already talk to animals, so the only thing it's good for is to swing it around at people."

Clay gave a small chuckle. "I guess you've got a point there. Thank you for the generosity."

For a second, Mia's smile grew just a little bigger. Then it shrunk down to it's proper size as she replied, "Well, I guess you'll have to get used to it, cowboy. You were a pretty worthy opponent, yourself, for being a total newbie at riding bareback."

"So, I guess we should be headin' back to the temple."

"Yeah. Hold on just a sec. I'll be right back." Mia activated the Golden Tiger Claws and jumped into the portal, coming back a few seconds later carrying two nylon backpacks- one red and one blue- a black leather guitar case, and her flute.

"All right, then. Let's hit it."

Dojo then grew to full-size and soon the gang was headed back to the temple. Torri sat right behind Raimundo, chatting with him, Kimiko, and Omi throughout the ride. Mia, on the other hand, was a barrier between Torri and Clay, hugging her knees which were propped up a few inches from the rest of her body, silent as a baby colt in it's sleep.

Clay was curious about the sudden change of personality. Just ten minutes ago she was a true daredevil: confident, unpredictable, and prepared for just about anything you could throw at her. Not unlike Raimundo in some ways. Now she was so shy and quiet, like him.

"You okay, Mia?" he asked as she freed her now dripping wet, slightly curly chocolate hair from her ponytail and into the wind. "You've been awful quiet since we left the island." Mia turned around to answer him.

"Yeah, sure." The smile on her face was a little bigger than usual, assuring her honesty. "I'm just more of a listener than a talker. I'm guessing Torri already told you, but occasionally, I kind of get visions of the future in my dreams. My first vision was about you guys. I got some information- that you're the Xiaolin Dragons, I'm one of you, who the enemy is, when you'd be coming, etc.- but nothing about who you were or what you looked like or even your names. And, hey, if we're gonna be on the same team, I gotta know this stuff, right?"

Clay gave a small chuckle as he nodded and they continued the ride in silence.

* * *

Jack had just snuck back into his secret evil boy genius lair (AKA: his basement) and was now making adjustments to his Shen-Gong-Wu database, sipping a much-needed, double caramel chocolate fudge java mocha latté cappuccino espresso roasted blend with the works- decaf, of course- as he did so. **LWP: Ha! Take _that_, Starbucks (not mine and I don't care)! _That's_ for serving boiled mud with whipped cream in a coffee cup and trying to pass it off as hot chocolate! Harsh critic, ain't I?** After a super-long sip of his coffee, he let out a depressed sigh that had been confined ever since Raimundo joined Wuya.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd say this since Wuya left me for Mala Mala Jong, but I kinda miss the old witch." _Great,_ Jack thought. _I'm starting talk to myself._ _If this keeps up, I'll become a mad scientist._

"Rough night, Jackie?" a feminine voice with the consistency of sandpaper asked from behind. Jack instantly perked up, so much that he sprayed out his coffee; he'd know who that was even with the worst case of amnesia life could possibly hand out.

"Wuya!" Jack squealed as he spun his chair around to face her. The smile quickly faded as he remembered the multiple times Wuya tried to replace him. He cleared his throat and asked, "What do _you_ want?" in a less than thrilled tone.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and--"

"Raimundo didn't cut out too well, did he?"

Wuya eyes grew large and she started to stutter like crazy and, if she wasn't a ghost, she'd probably be sweating bullets by now. And the smirk on Jack's face showed that he was enjoying every moment of it.

"Don't be ridiculous, you insolent boy! He just-- it's just that-- what I'm trying to--"

"Save it, ghost lady. I saw him with the Xiaolin Warriors tonight, so don't try lying to me _again_."

"Now, Jack, please be reasonable," Wuya said between small, nervous chuckles. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"Let's see... how about the time we met, when you said that you were going to be my new best friend and help me take over the world? You've tried to replace me _three times_ already and I'm still trying to take over the world _by myself_ without success! Friends don't try to replace friends, Wuya!"

"It's a funny thing, actually. You see, I--"

"Stow it! I've had enough of you're tricks!" Jack let out a frustrated sigh. "Forget it. I'm going to bed."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Wuya asked as Jack stomped past her and up the stairs.

"No; it means that I'm going to bed. Good night!" And with that, he slammed the door and trudged up the stairs to his room.

It was a pretty cool room by his standards. A few years back, he had painted the walls in a black, crimson, and dark blue camouflage pattern. The whole room was littered with dirty clothes, schematics and models of various gadgets, and science fair trophies. The pitch-black ceiling was enveloped in glow-in-the-dark stars and planets. By his bed was a dim lamp that cast soft burgundy stars of light around his room, banishing his fear of the dark.

Jack tore off his jacket, gloves, boots, and goggles- revealing a black tank top, black jeans, and white socks- leapt onto the black covers of his bed, and thought about what just happened tonight. He had lost three Shen-Gong-Wu without even getting into a showdown. Even worse, he lost them to a pair of _girls!_ **LWP, Kimiko, Wuya, Katnappé, Chameleon Bot (both versions), Miakoda, Torri, and Any Other Girl Who Wants To: _HEY!_ (Throw various objects at Jack)**

That Mia girl was a big pain in the neck! She was just as-- no, _almost_ as cunning as he was, and with only just a bit of his arrogant streak. And those jade green eyes were too complex for his taste. Cool wisdom, warm bravery, and something else he couldn't quite place. Something he saw the whole time but actually noticed when she had went into that nervous breakdown at the lake. Just then, it hit him. Pain! Fear! Sadness! Loss! Secrecy! _Score one for the J-man!_ But... why? Those emotions were so... negative. And Mia seemed so strong and happy. What could a cool girl like that possible have to hide? And that connection... if it wasn't a crush, what the heck was going on between them? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore! Jack stopped himself there because any more of this would make his head explode.

Torri, on the other hand, was a different story. What he had said at the lake was true. With that wildfire mane, those playful cinnamon brown eyes, and that sweet, radiant smile accented with freckles, who could possibly disagree with the fact that she was as cute as a button? And she had a wonderful, optimistic personality. Her emotions were simple and were expressed just as easily. There was also that dragon-side to her; it added a mysterious and powerful air to her presence. And, if she wasn't trying to drive him to the brink of insanity, he bet she had a beautiful voice. To make it short, she was his dream girl. When he first saw her, he almost--

_Darn it!_ He _did_ drop his Shen-Gong-Wu tracker! And he didn't bother to keep the plans, so he could kiss the thought of making another one goodbye. Now he'd _have_ to recruit Wuya! This was just not his night! Jack reached for his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of sleeping pills from beside his lamp. He fished out a pill and took it down with the glass of water on the opposite side of the lamp. Within minutes, Jack's troubles were miles away and so was his consciousness.

* * *

Dojo pulled into a steep dive and landed just outside of the temple. As Mia climbed off of Dojo, she pulled her newly dried hair back into a ponytail and took in a deep breath. _Okay, Mia,_ she thought. _This is it. It's time to begin your destiny!_ There was a brief pause before she added, _And, dang, am I nervous._ Of course, taking the occasional glance at Torri as they followed the Xiaolin Warriors reassured her that she wasn't going through this alone. And looking at Clay helped, too. Mia guessed she felt pretty insecure because she found it somewhat difficult to take her eyes off him.

Master Fung was waiting for them at the entrance to the temple. "Ah. I see that you have made some new friends, am I correct?"

"Yes, Master." Omi bowed as he said it. "We met them while searching for the Hunting Dog Arrow and we believe that they would be most helpful in our quest."

Torri stepped forward and imitated Omi's bow. "Victoria Sampson, sir. But, if you want, you can call me Torri."

Master Fung turned his gaze to Mia. "And who might you be, young miss?"

Mia took a deep breath, stepped forward, and knelt down as she did to the Xiaolin Warriors. "Miakoda Tyler of the Crystal Mountain Clan." Mia rose, keeping her head bowed. Even though she couldn't see it because her eyes were facing the floor in respect, she could feel the elder monk's insightful sky blue eyes examine her and Torri. It felt like they were being scanned, tested for their worth.

After a second of this, Master Fung broke the silence.

"I see. Young ones, please follow me into the meditation temple."

A minute later, everyone was placed in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Miakoda, are you and Torri sure that you're ready to take on this responsibility?"

Mia nodded. "Yes, Master Fung. I've been waiting for this moment ever since I was a child. I believe that it's my destiny to become a Xiaolin Dragon. And when Torri and I first met, I felt that it was her destiny as well."

Master Fung nodded his head. "Very well, then. Torri, you are to be Xiaolin Dragon of the Sun." Torri grinned. "And Miakoda the Xiaolin Dragon of the Moon." Mia bowed her head and smiled.

"Thank you, Master Fung."

"Kimiko will show you to your rooms and after you change, we shall begin training."

The girls stood up, bowed, and trotted off to their rooms.

* * *

"You sure you're ready to take him on?" Mia asked Torri as she did stretches to warm up for the spar. "I mean, Omi _has_ been training as a Xiaolin Dragon since birth."

"Of course, I am." Torri replied as reached down her breeched legs to touch her toes. "Sure, he's a little more experienced than I am." Mia gave Torri the "you've _got_ to be kidding me" look. "Okay, maybe a _lot_ more experienced. But still, I've got brains, speed, and a summer's worth of training at my elementary school's gymnastics class. Besides, it's a cosmological law of the universe thingy that the sun evaporates water. What could possibly go wrong?"

Mia smiled and patted Torri on the shoulder as she rose. "That's my girl. Knock 'em dead!"

Omi and Torri headed over to opposite sides of the training area, bowed to each other, and started the spar. Omi ran halfway across field, leaped up, and attempted a flying kick... which left him face-flat in the dirt after Torri took a giant step to the side. Torri then gave a big, sugar high grin and a peace sign to the crowd and shouted, "_OLÉ!_" Omi tried a leg sweep while he was recovering, but due to his vertically challenged legs, managed only to brush against Torri's pants. So he leapt up to his feet and tried the ancient and fearsome Tsunami Strike. **LWP: Cold, dud! Sorry, couldn't resist. (Winks)** When the smoke and water cleared... Torri was seen sitting on top of an unconscious and swirly-eyed Omi. Clay, Dojo, Raimundo just stared at her, mouths open, Kimiko ran to Omi's side to check for injuries, Mia ran to Torri to congratulate her with the boys following her a moment later, and Master Fung just smiled.

Raimundo slapped Torri on the back. "Wow! If you could do that to Omi, Jack doesn't stand a chance against you, girl!"

Mia chuckled. "That's Torri for you, Raimundo. That's Torri."

Torri blushed and kicked an imaginary rock. "Oh, shucks. Thanks."

"You okay, Omi?" Kimiko asked, kneeling by his side.

"Please don't make me ride the roller coaster, mommy. It scares me."

Torri blushed again and giggled. "Sorry, Omi. I was in sugar-high mode."

Omi shook himself to his senses. "I forgive you, Torri. Let this be a lesson to the rest of you: Never try to perform the Tsunami Strike with a concussion. It gives you a very bad headache the size of Mount Hong, give or take a few inches."

"The next round shall be Miakoda versus Raimundo," Master Fung announced as he walked over.

Mia walked over to the side of the field to her left, while Raimundo went to the opposite side of the field. As Mia bowed to Raimundo, she did everything within her physical power not to roll her eyes. From what she observed on the ride here, Raimundo was the joker, turning everything into a game. Of course, he was taking his training a little more seriously nowadays for some reason. Still, she thought it might be more challenging to fight one the other Xiaolin Dragons, particularly Clay. At least she knew _he_ could manage to put up a decent fight.

"Don't worry, Kody. I'll go easy on you, since you're a beginner." Raimundo rose from his bow and winked at her.

"While I appreciate your sympathy, Raimundo, I think you should be more concerned about _me_ going easy on _you_. And, by the way, unless you have a death wish..." She ran at top speed towards Raimundo, finishing her sentence in between punching and dodging. "No one. Ever. Calls. Me. Kody!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. All talk, that's what you are."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I bet I can beat you _without_ the Catori Stone. In fact, that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Mia tried punching and kicking him again to no avail.

"Come on, you've gotta move faster than that if you wanna lay so much as a scratch on me."

Much to Raimundo's surprise- and everyone else's- Mia just took a step back, crossed her arms, and smirked. "You know what, Raimundo? You're right."

Raimundo cocked his head. "I am? I mean, of course I am. What am I right about?"

"Trying to attack you would require energy that I simply don't have right now. So, I'm just going to save myself the trouble."

"You are?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Fighting you would be a _big_ waste of my precious time and energy."

"Yeah, I-- Hey! Are you saying I'm not a worthy opponent?"

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock. How on Earth did you do it?"

This seriously ticked Raimundo off. "That's it, girl! You're goin' _down_!"

Mia struck a dramatic pose and gasped. "Oh, my. The big, bad Wind Dragon is going to pound me into the ground. Oh, no, whatever shall I do? Save me, save me, have mercy. Please, _somebody_ call the zoo. Their rare and vicious Brazilian parrot has escaped and come to eat me alive. I'm _so_ scared. _Not!_"

This sent everyone but Raimundo and Master Fung into a fit of laughter.

"You'd better be," Raimundo said through gritted teeth. And with that, he charged at Mia and wrestled her to the ground.

"So, who taught you how to fight like that? Your mom?"

That was the absolute last straw. Mia's eyes turned an icy gray as her Catori Stone lost its transparent patches and was swallowed by smoke-like wafts of light of the same color. Torri's face was infected with fear.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "Oh, no. He did _not_ just say that! _Raimundo, get away from her, NOW!_"

Raimundo managed to scramble a few feet away before Mia went into another rage like she did at the lake, this time with lightning! After two seconds of releasing blinding white thunderbolts into the sky and creating rain clouds, all was quiet as Mia stood up. Despite the fact that they were a little nervous, everyone ran over to Mia's side.

"You okay, Mia?" Clay tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but took it back when she spoke.

"Never. _Ever._ Insult my family again, Raimundo," she said in a soft, low voice, almost like a growl, as she lowered her head and glared at the Brazilian, bang covering half her face and stubborn tears clinging to the corners of her eyes. It lasted for two seconds before the hatred in her face was replaced with sadness. "I'm sorry. It's just that-- What I mean to say is--" Mia sighed in defeat. "Forget it. You wouldn't understand. Let's just say, 'no, she didn't', and leave it at that."

"Perhaps it's best if we went inside to discuss this," Master Fung suggested. It was starting to rain from Mia's temper.

Mia sighed. "Thank you, Master Fung." Torri handed out packets of tissues as they headed inside.

"Trust me, you'll need 'em." **LWP: You readers better get some, too. This next part's a real tearjerker. I mean it!**

Soon, everyone was in a circle in the meditation hall. Staring into the hot coals in the center pot, Mia could almost see her past again. Things that she had shoved into the back of her mind for so long were slowly coming back full circle.

"Well, I guess by now you think my life is perfect. Being a Chosen One, having a Catori Stone, being able to talk to animals and see the future through my dreams. Well, it _was_ perfect for a while. My mother was an _excellent_ landscape artist. And she loved music. Her voice was like an angel's. Heck, sometimes I swear she _was_ one. She loved nature, especially the ocean.

"Dad, on the other hand, was a scientist, a terrific astronomer. He was always trying to explain stuff to me, like what the clouds were made of, what made the sun so bright, why the moon kept changing shapes. Man, if it wasn't for Mom telling him that it spoiled the fun of just looking at it, I would've grown up a complete cynic." Mia chuckled a minute before her face fell again. "I guess he kinda gave me his ability, his _wanting_ to learn quickly. Yup; my life was perfect. That is, until I was three."

Start Flashback

Sunlight broke through the window of the cabin into a rosy pink and baby blue bedroom and gave a warm, gentle kiss on the eyes of a small little girl nestled under the pink covers with red hearts and gold stars. The tiny three-year-old girl opened her sparkling jade green eyes, stretched with an irresistibly cute yawn, and hopped out of bed with a taffy blonde stuffed lion- affectionately dubbed Fuzzball- tucked under her arm. Now it was time to scamper into her parents' bedroom, jump onto the bed, and bounce up and down until they woke up. They were beginning to form an annoying little habit of waking up just before she delivered the traditional wake-up call, but they went out on a "leave you with a babysitter and when you wake up they'll be right there with you" date last night and were sure to be very tired.

After she changed from her pink ankle-length nightgown into a pair of overall shorts, a turquoise T-shirt, and a pair of dark blue Velcro sneakers, the sweet little girl skipped down the hall to her parent's room, loose, shoulder-length, chocolate brown ringlets and adorable plushy flouncing as she did so. But when she cracked the door to the bedroom open, she saw an old lady snooping around her parents' dresser drawers. She was tall and wiry with a pointy nose and hair pulled into a tight white bun. A gray business suit fit tightly over her skinny frame and black high heels made her look even taller. **And I don't own "Hello" by Evanescence. And to those who don't have they're tissues now, I pity you. Really. I mean, _I_ cried when I wrote this.**

Playground school bell rings again

"Excuse me, miss, can I hewp you?"

The old hag stood up straight, revealing her true height and her cold, black, beady little eyes hiding behind a small pair of glasses.

"Yes, you can," she answered in an emotionless, almost metallic British voice as she held out a big black suitcase. "Pack your things. You're coming with me."

Rain clouds come to play again

The little girl looked at the suitcase and asked the lady, "Awe we goin' on vacation? Where awe we goin'? Awe Mommy and Daddy goin' with us? Awe we gonna meet 'em somepwace?"

The woman gave her a glare that made the girl notice and feel the insensitivity of her eyes at full force. "In order: No, the orphanage, no, and no. The reason I'm here is because you're not going to see your parents today, or any other day for that matter."

Tears started to form at the corners of the toddler's silver-green eyes. "What do you mean? Awen't my mommy and daddy comin' home fow me? Whewe awe they!"

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

"Gone. You see, there was a car crash last night when your parents were coming home. They were taken to the hospital, but only managed to last a few hours on medication. You are an orphan now. They're never coming b--"

"LIAR!" The kid was so upset that she dropped her now tear-drenched Fuzzball. "My pawents awen't dwagons or witches or mostews! They can't--"

Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to take to talk to

"Grow _up!_ This is _not_ some absurd little fairy tale! This is _reality!_ _Everyone_ has to die sometime; it's a fact of life! Good, bad, we're _all_ going to die! Look here!" She held out a simple leather bag. The girl peered inside cautiously and gasped. Inside was an ever-so-slightly faded denim jacket with the letters DT stitched on the inside of the collar, a pocketknife with a brown leather handle, a simple gold ring with which she knew- despite the fact that she couldn't read yet- had, "To my beloved Clarice forever, Darrel" engraved in cursive on the inner part of the ring, a photo, a letter, and two small china jars- one blue, one purple- containing ashes.

Hello

The little girl couldn't believe it. Her father loved that jacket and that pocketknife so much that he'd _never_ give them away. That was her mother's wedding ring; she never _ever_ took it off. That photo was of her mother- golden waves of hair cascading down to the middle of her back, eyes that sparkled like real emeralds, and a smile that touched your heart- her father- short chestnut hair, taffy skin, and dark chocolate eyes hidden beneath stylish, thin golden frames- and the girl herself at the beach in California only a few weeks ago. And what was with those ashes?

"Those jars contain your parents' ashes." The old woman looked as if she could read minds. "They were cremated, which means that the bodies were burned, and those are the ashes. Your parents had the nurses write that letter to you. Everything in that bag will belong to you... when you're eighteen, that is, and not a day before. Now pack your things; we're leaving now."

If I smile and don't believe

The little girl couldn't believe this. Her life had turned from her idea of perfection to a nightmare- with a sick literality- overnight. Her parents were gone. All that was left of them was in that bag. Tears burned down her cheeks like rivers of acid. Her sweet little heart was in so much pain as it pounded in her ears like a drum that she could just barely feel it through every inch of her body. The tiniest breaths were pure murder to her chest and throat. Both the experience and the adrenaline accompanying the pain through her bloodstream were leaving a foul taste in her mouth. She was going to be sick. And this lady, this _witch_ didn't give so much as a _wink!_ _No... No..._ This couldn't _possibly_ be happening!

"Well?" The hag snapped. "Didn't you hear me?"

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

_That_ was the last straw!

_"NO!"_ And with that, she grabbed the satchel and ran out of the cabin and into the forest. She kept running for an hour until she found an empty cave in the side of the mountain.

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

The little girl didn't like the dark that much, but the adrenaline had worn off a while ago, leaving her hot, tired, and suffering from leg cramps and heart ache. The sun was brutally hot and bright as usual this time of year, and the cave was so dark and cool. So, the bag slung over her shoulder, she crawled down the cave until she reached the back wall. Then she curled up on the ground and cried.

Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

She had left Fuzzball back at the house, but if she went back now, that lady would take her away. She couldn't let that happen. _This can't be real,_ she thought. _This is probably just a really bad nightmare and I'm gonna wake up any minute now. Then Mommy and Daddy will come to check up on me. They'll still be alive. This is all just a bad dream. I just have to wake up. Wake up…_

* * *

"What is it, mother?" It was a girl, around her age.

"_She_ is a human, my _ayasha._" A woman.

"I always thought humans were much bigger than that." A boy this time, also around her age, maybe just a teensy bit older.

"Ah, but you forget, my dear son, that all living things start out as babies. This one is barely younger than you in human time."

The voices were hushed, but loud enough to wake the little girl from her sleep.

"Momma?" she whispered as she opened her eyes and sat up. "Papa? Whewe am I?"

"Ah, I see you're awake, little human." Even though it was dark and the girl's vision would've been blurry anyways, she felt a warm, fuzzy, slightly wet muzzle press against her cheek. It was like a dog's, but different somehow.

"Who awe you? I can't see you."

"Mother, she's Speaking!" _Dang!_ That boy was loud.

"Hush, Tuari!" the female hissed. "Have you forgotten that the cave amplifies your voice?"

"Huh? What's goin' on?" It was then that her eyes had finished adjusting to the darkness of the cave and she pressed herself closer to the wall of the cave in fear. It was a pack of wolves; five adults, two pups. Now, she was just like any other kid at that time, convinced that all wolves are greedy, sneaky, conniving snakes-in-the-grass. **LWP: BOO! To the people who invented that stereotype and all those who believe in it, I throw you into a claustrophobia-inducing cage with Squeaky and say, "nee" repetitively as I do it! Then, _if_ you survive, I shall banish you to the Shadow Realm! Bwahahaha! (Pause, blushes) Heheh. Sorry. Wrong cue card.**

"Do not be afraid, little human," said the white wolf, the alpha female. "We mean you no harm." **LWP: YAY! To all people who don't believe in stereotypes, have a brownie! They're hot and fresh and gooey and loaded with chocolaty sweet goodness! Just make sure that the people getting mauled by Squeaky over there can hear your moans of delight over the blood-curdling screams. (Winks)**

"Wait a minute. You can talk?"

The wolf. "Not exactly. No animal can truly speak your language, but there are a very rare few of _your_ kind who can communicate with _us_. Those lucky few are Speakers, and you are one of them."

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!

"Weally? That's so cool..."

"I am Anai, alpha female of the Crystal Mountain Clan, keeper of the Catori Stone, the spirit crystal. And this is my pack. Welcome, Miakoda." The wolf pulled her left foot back and dipped the front half of her body into a lupine bow as she said the last sentence. For the first time, the girl noticed a colorless, turquoise blue, spring green, and lavender crystal hanging from a long silver chain around Anai's neck like a collar.

"My name's not Miakoda. It's--"

Hello! I'm still here!  
All that's left of yesterday

"Your true name. You see, each of us has a name our parents give us and a true name. Yours is Miakoda, 'Power of the Moon' in the language of the Native Americans. Everyone also has a guardian totem that we must learn from in order to become spiritually mature and live to our full potential."

"What's my totem?"

"Come with us. We'll tell you everything." So, the wolves walked towards the entrance of the cave, with Miakoda scampering after them with her satchel swung over her shoulder.

End Flashback

At the end, silent tears were streaming down Mia's cheeks as Torri held her hand. Dojo was going through the tissues- literally- like fire. Raimundo kept his head down in guilt.

"So, that's it. The wolves took me in, trained me in the ways of _Tala Adanvdo_, they taught me everything I needed to know about being a wolf. Anai even gave me the Catori Stone."

"That is the saddest story I ever heard!" Dojo wailed, cremating a hankie as he did so.

"So, how did you and Torri hook up?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, a couple of years ago, she got separated from a group hike and was screeching at the top of her lungs for help. At first I led her back to her campsite just to get her to shut up, but it turns out that I made one heck of a friend."

Torri blushed and giggled nervously. "I wasn't exactly noted for a first-rate sense of direction."

"Listen, Mia, I--"

"Don't be, Raimundo. Now that I think about it, if it wasn't for my trash talk, none of this would've happened. I'm the one who should be sorry. I guess after ten years of living with wolves, I need to work on my social skills. Friends?" She held out her hand and he accepted it immediately.

"Yeah, we're friends."

* * *

Mia was gazing at the night sky just outside the window of her dark new room. The room wasn't quite as spacious as the cave she had lived in for the last ten years, but it was big enough to accommodate her meditation circle, incense candles, and a mat to sleep on. There was even a hidden drawer under the window for her to keep her clothes, vision journal, the satchel carrying her mom and dad's surviving belongings, and her flute. All in all, this was luxury by her standards.

Mia opened the guitar case propped next to her, took out the guitar, and started to play. Anai had sung this lullaby to her countless times when she was younger, and she had asked Torri to give her music lessons so she could play it on her instruments. This song was special.

Hush, _matsi ayasha_  
Your pain will be over soon now  
I'll be your _wyakin_ tonight  
I'll protect you always, this I vow  
Let the river soothe your broken soul, where sorrow, rage, and fear are teeming  
Let the moonlight guide you as you go into sweet, subconscious dreaming  
Sweet, subconscious dreaming

A few seconds after she was done singing and put up her guitar, Mia heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and a figure stepped into her room, taking off his hat.

"Oh. Hi, Clay."

"Howdy."

"So... what brings you here?" Mia asked, tracing a circle on the floor with her finger.

"Just came to check up on ya. See if you were okay. Listen, I'm sorry Raimundo was such a jerk earlier. He's more foolhardy than a rooster in a ten-to-one cock-fight at times, but he means well."

Mia eyes cast downward. "It's okay. I'm fine. I was more or less the jerk, anyways. Thank you for asking me, though."

"No problem." Clay looked around the room. "I like what you've done with the place."

Mia felt her cheeks heat up. "Thanks."

"Mia... if you ever need to talk to me about anything, feel free, all right?"

Mia nodded. "Thank you, Clay. You know, you have a very noble heart. I'm honored to have you as my friend. Really."

Clay rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw, shucks. Now you're gonna make me blush."

Mia chuckled. "Sorry."

"So... I guess we should be headin' to bed right about now."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Well... good night, Mia."

"Good night. Sweet dreams... Matsi Clay." As soon as he closed the door, she changed into her pajamas- consisting of a white camisole and a pair of gray boxing shorts- curled up into a ball on her mat, and rested. She let her thoughts slowly seep out of her head to make room for dreams. But for some reason, the thought of Clay just wouldn't leave her alone. So, instead of wasting time trying to clear it from her mind, she meditated on it, welcoming it with another one.

_Don't worry, Clay. One day, I'll tell you everything. I promise._

And with that, her mind drifted, allowing her to get a well-deserved night's rest.

**

* * *

LWP: Ooh... another cliffy. To those who didn't take my warnings, I _told_ you that would need tissues! (Slight Scottish accent) I tried to warn ya, but did ya listen? Oh no, no, no. It's just a harmless little flashback drama. (Normal) Anywho, Here's a glossary for the Native American terminology and I apologize for any splitting headaches that may have resulted from it. If it helps, I know from experience that chamomile tea is a natural aspirin, and it has a nice, soothing, apple-like flavor, too. (Winks) **

LWP: Ooh... another cliffy. To those who didn't take my warnings, I you that would need tissues! (Slight Scottish accent) I tried to warn ya, but did ya listen? Oh no, no, no. It's just a harmless little flashback drama. (Normal) Anywho, Here's a glossary for the Native American terminology and I apologize for any splitting headaches that may have resulted from it. If it helps, I know from experience that chamomile tea is a natural aspirin, and it has a nice, soothing, apple-like flavor, too. (Winks) 

**_Tala Adanvdo_: Literally, "Heart of the Wolf"; the code of life for all wolves, a sort of lupine Bushido, if you will. Each wolf pack will have a slightly different set of _Tala Adanvdo_.**

**_Matsi:_ Sweet and brave. Mia sometimes uses it as a title for her closest friends, i.e.: Matsi Torri.**

**_Ayasha_: Little one.**

**_Wyakin_: Guardian Spirit.**

**LWP: And now it's time for review replies! WHEE! (Singsong) I have reviews! I have reviews!**

**The Inter-Dimensionally Famous Background Choir (Singing What else is new?): Hallelujah! Hallelujah, hallelujah! (By George Frederic Handel. And just about anyone who wants to can own them, so don't bother to sue me:P )**

**(To DeathRealm) Thanks. And, not to be a spoiler, but yes, she does. (Eyes grow wide) So, you can actually _tolerate_ Omiko fics? (Blinks) SWEET! I'm not alone here! See that? I'm not the only Omiko fan in the world! WHOO-HOO!**

**(To Storm Sword) It's okay, Storm-san. I'm not so sensitive that I can't tell the difference between a flame and constructive criticism. I was planning to make this chapter give a little background on Mia, so I hope it makes her less of a Mary-Sue. But there is one thing I'd like to add to the golden rules: I don't complain about you being Kimundo fans, so please don't complain about it being an Omiko fic. I'd also like to repeat that I don't like flames that much. Then again, who does? Anyways, it's an honor to have one of the _kings_ (Sorry about that. (Sweat drops, blushes) Heheh.) of Xiaolin Showdown fics R&R my work.**

**(To Mystic-moon-draconian) Okay, now that the above reviewer has clarified what the heck a Mary-Sue is, I'm assuming that you're flaming me. And FYI, yes there is a plot! Now be nice or Squeaky shall grind your bones to make cookie dough! Okay, I'm better, now.**

**(To cartoonhottie200) (Blushes) Aw, shucks. I'm honored to be your muse/favorite author. You're not so bad, yourself. Sorry it took so long to update. Please continue with "It Begins"! And to you, _Mr._ Beautiful Mind, quit flaming people just because of their formatting! You're being very mean for someone who writes Arthur stories! And I don't care if you _are_ the soul inhabitant of the Rocky and Bullwinkle section; be nice to my friends, you pyromaniac, because I've got a killer rabbit and I'm not afraid to use it! Anywho, thanks for getting the message out that the XS section was created. ;) (It's common knowledge that duality confuses virtually all types of predators)**

**(To Princess Viv) It's okay, Viv. We all have different opinions on things. Mine just happens to be that Omi and Kimiko like each other. I mean, Omi was the only one to really notice that Kimiko was a robot in "Chameleon", and Kimiko has mentioned a couple of times that she thinks Omi is cute and even hugged him right after she threw poor Raimundo up against the wall of the invisible box in "Like a Rock". Raimundo may like Kimiko a little and may be afraid of other competition (which may explain him teasing her and the other boys relentlessly), but I think she sees Raimundo only as a friend. But, that's a matter for Warner Bros, Inc. (not mine, but I wish. Then I'd own _so_ much cool stuff!) to decide, and until then, it's a matter of opinion.**

**(To Britany/Rebby/Torri Nee! How many nicknames can one person have?) Thank you and I am _so_ glad that you're my best friend, Brit. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't know a lot of great bishies like Kurama and Joey and Kaiba and (Perish the thought!) Clay!**

**(To Cybertoy00) Thanks, Cy. And I'm guessing you're pretty darn happy that we have an XS section now. I'd also like to give thanks to everyone who helped make this lovely little section of exist as part of the World Wide Web! (Whispers towards the backstage) Wow! Great job on the script, Omi.**

**(To Kitsunequeen) Thanks! I'm glad you like. You and CH are my best friends on this site. I'm sorry they banned CYOA's here, but I'm sure the stories you're working on now you will be just as good if not ten times better. I can't wait to read them!**

**(To Hutchy) Well, I hope this chapter clears things up for you. So, what else do you think?**

**LWP: Well, that's it for the reviews section. Thanks to those who wrote to me and I'm anticipating more feedback from you guys. I'd also like to give shout-outs to my best friends: Britany/Rebby/Torri, the Kitsunequeen, and cartoonhottie200! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Ninjitsu training class with the TMNT in half an hour and I do _not_ want to be late, and I need to practice my meditation mantra. Ohhhmi-has-a-big-head-and-no-nose-and-Clay's-phone-number-which-I-must-have...**


	3. Life, Love, and Absolute Lunacy

**Chapter Three: Life, Love, and Absolute Lunacy**

**

* * *

LoneWolfPrincess: I'm BACK! I'm sorry it's been a while (again), but I've been a _very_ busy girl, what with co-starring in fics, protecting my fellow authors/authoresses from Gender Discrimination and pyromaniacs (_you_ know who you are, you cowards glares), getting my orange and blue belts in karate, _and_ being the number one groupie for my local theater's production of the all-around American classic, the Wizard of Oz (my dad's the music director and the Scarecrow's _so_ CUTE!). But I swear on my beret, it'll _NEVER_ take this long for me to update _ever again!_ Well, since Jack is off doing other community service stuff, I've decided that I'm gonna torture Raimundo today!**

**Raimundo (drinking a Coke not mine but I'm more of a Pepsi girl that much so it's okay): (Sprays out soda due to the above line) _WHAT!_ Why _me!_ Why not Omi or Kimiko or Clay!**

**LWP: In order, Omi doesn't keep secrets very well so nothing to blackmail (yet ;) ), Kimiko would beat me up if I tried, and you very darn well know that I would _never_ do anything of the sort to my sweet handsome Clay. (Grins and blushes at the thought of his bishiness) Besides, you're more fun. _And_ you need to be punished for turning evil in the last episode of Season One. (To readers) Which reminds me: you guys still don't know how Raimundo came back to the Xiaolin side yet. Fear not, for next chapter, you will have your answers! And I'm sorry if everything differs a little from Season Two. Everything for this fic's already been planned out from the beginning, so if I changed it, it wouldn't work all that well. (To Raimundo) Now read the disclaimer or I'll do something I _really_ don't want to do.**

**Raimundo: Like what? Ruin your diet?**

**LWP (head grows big and scary and flames appear in the background): I AM _NOT_ ON A DIET! (Calms down) I'm nice and skinny, thank you very much. But I suppose if you don't mind being paired up with Katnappé in this fic, you don't have t--**

**Raimundo: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do ya mean, "pair me up with Katnappé"? I _hate_ Katnappé! (Don't we all?)**

**LWP: You forget, o Insolent One, that _I_ am the authoress. That means I can make the characters of my stories act however I want, think whatever I want, say whatever I want, feel whatever I want, and, my personal fave, fall in love with whomever I want. So, unless you want your new _girlfriend_ to find out about Mr. Fluffy-kins--**

**Raimundo: You're crazy! I don't know how Clay can possibly _stand_ you, girl!**

**LWP: It's quite simple, actually. At the end of each disclaimer, I secretly place a special microchip on that chapter's disclaimer reader person's clothes. Then, exactly one minute after the chip has been placed, it sends a special electric charge throughout the entire body, making them forget they were even blackmailed. So nobody has to know. (Winks) Now read the disclaimer or the teddy gets it! (Holds a chainsaw up to Mr. Fluffy-kins' throat)**

**Raimundo: You-- _You--_ (Sighs) Fine. The LoneWolfPrincess does not own Xiaolin Showdown, but she does own Miakoda, Torri, the Hunting Dog Arrow, the Dragon's Heart, the Vortex Shield, and half-owns Squeaky. Just stay away from Mr. Fluffy-kins, you brat! And you'd _better_ not pair me up with Katnappé!**

**LWP (magically pulls out her sunglasses and puts them on): Now what on Earth gave you _that_ crazy idea? (Grins)**

**Raimundo (question marks): Huh?**

**(Suddenly, the chip that the LoneWolfPrincess secretly slipped into the hood of Raimundo's shirt is activated, sending excruciatingly painful electricity into his brain, erasing all the memories of the blackmailing, and making him look like Las Vegas celebrating Christmas on the Fourth of July all in one fell swoop.)**

**LWP (entranced): Ooh… The colors!**

**(All of a sudden, the lightshow stops giving Raimundo a chance to recover.)**

**LWP (pouts): Awww… and we didn't even get to the grand finale.**

**Raimundo (covered in and spitting out ash): Huh? What just happened?**

**LWP: You were just about to go and buy me a couple of pints of Ben and Jerry's (not mine, but I wish) Half Baked ice cream _and_ tell Dannii and Britany that I'm dedicating this chapter to them as a late birthday present. (Grins)**

**Raimundo (confused look): Okay?**

**(And so, Raimundo sets off to fetch the LoneWolfPrincess some ice cream and to dedicate the chapter to two of LWP's best friends. But one question rings through his mind as he proceeds to his tasks.)**

**Raimundo (thinking): Why do I have the sudden urge to ask Katnappé out on a date? I don't even _like_ her!

* * *

**

Mia looked down at the glowing turquoise waters of the hot spring and brushed her soggy ponytail back off her shoulder so that it draped over the back of her dark blue bathing suit. It was so hot that steam completely surrounded the pool and she couldn't see anything past the spring's edge. She had been there for quite a while now, and for some strange reason she was really nervous to look to her left. Finally, she took a deep breath and glanced out of the corners of her eyes. Clay, who appeared to have been looking at Mia for some time, averted his glance to the pool when their eyes met.

Mia smiled and tucked her bang behind her ear so it didn't cover a third of her face anymore. They were the only ones in the spring. No Omi or Kimiko or Raimundo or Torri; they were all alone. She looked at him again. A strong, naturally muscular body decked in a pair of dark blue trunks, tranquil, royal sapphire eyes partially hidden beneath flaxen bangs, and a small, mysterious freckled smile not unlike her own. She had never noticed it until now, but Clay was very attractive. And his personality was perfect, too. He was capable of great strength, but only used it when it was absolutely necessary. Gentle, chivalrous, patient, intelligent, honest, kind to people and animals; he was truly worthy of her affection.

_Yeah, right._ What was she thinking? She probably had a better chance with _Dojo._ Kimiko had the upper hand in that department. She was prettier and more popular and open and fashionable than she would ever be. Mia, on the other hand, was tomboyish, secretive, moody, slightly dark, a little on the sarcastic side, not that quick to trust, and deep down inside, she could be a little insecure; what the heck would a nice guy like Clay find attractive about _that?_ Mia turned her eyes back to the water when Clay's turned towards her, not noticing a slight twitch in one corner of his smile as she did. _What would a boy like _him_ possibly like about--_

Mia's train of thought was broken as she felt something touch her. Mia looked next to her to see that Clay had scooted closer to her and placed his hand on top of hers. Mia's cheeks turned a rosy pink as she looked at Clay and smiled. Clay scooted even closer and moved his powerfully built arm from her hand and placed it around her shoulder. Mia nestled her head onto his shoulder and placed her hand on the other one as Clay completed the hug. He was so close she could hear his heartbeat, feel his breath. Her own heart was racing a mile a minute and she could barely breathe. This was _heaven!_

"You know, Mia? You're the prettiest girl I've ever met," Clay whispered before he kissed her hairline.

"Really?" Mia lifted her head to see him smile and give a nod before he kissed her cheek. There was something about that kiss; it was so close to her mouth that the corners touched. The corner of Mia's smile twitched as he cupped her cheek in his hand, closed his eyes, and started to lean closer to her. Her already racing heart was going into overdrive and butterflies were entering her stomach as she followed the suit until…

* * *

Mia's eyes fluttered open as faint sunlight entered her room. It was all just a dream! She pounded her pillow and muttered "Dang it!" under her breath. **LWP: (Snickers) Don't you just _love _it when that happens? I'm sad, doing something like that to my own alter ego. Okay, movin' right along, people, nothing to see here.**

"Have a nice night, Mia?" Mia yelped and jumped against the wall when she noticed Torri next to her. She was _so_ dead; Mia spoke in her sleep.

"Yeesh, Mia. What'd you do, sneak the Mantis Flip Coin under your pillow?"

"Oh. Good morning, Torri. Yeah, I had a very… interesting dream last night."

"Clay almost kissed you, didn't he?" Torri asked with a sneaky little grin. Mia turned a bright pink and her eyes bugged out in horror. She wasn't _just_ dead; she was dead, resurrected, and dead again to the seventh power.

"Don't be ridiculous, Torri. What the heck gave you that crazy idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that when I came to check up on you, you were muttering, 'Clay… Clay, I love you so much' in your sleep, _and_ the fact that you woke up _at_ sunrise, _and_ that you always wake up _before_ sunrise unless you have a vision or a _really_ good dream, _and_ the fact that you got angry when you woke up, _and--_"

"I _get_ it, Torri."

"What I'm trying to say is, Mia…" Torri's sugar-high smile took over. "You think he's pretty, you want to kiss him, you think he's gorgeous, you want to hug him, you think he's so hot, you want to date him, you think he--"

"Shut up! I most certainly do not!"

"Right…" And Torri gave a cough that sounded a lot like "denial".

"Don't try to pull the coughing fit on me, Torri. And I am _so_ not in 'denial' because I have absolutely _nothing_ to deny!"

Torri placed her hands firmly on Mia's shoulders. "Relax, Mia. I get these dreams all the time. It's perfectly natural for girls our age. I promise I won't tell a soul. Besides, I think you've got a pretty good chance with him. I can tell." Torri winked, not noticing that all of this was having a not-all-that-positive effect on her best friend.

"Let me make this clear for the _last_ time, _Victoria:_ I didn't have _any_ of those boy-crazy, idiotic, sugar-induced dreams to begin with," Mia repeated as calm as possible, which wasn't quite that calm. "I _never_ have, and I'm sure as heck that I never _ever_ will. I will _die_ before I dream of men that way! And if you tell _anyone_ otherwise, you shall pay _dearly._ Do I make myself clear… friend?"

Torri face became sneaky again. "Uh-huh. _Sure,_ whatever, Mia. Just one question, though: if you're so darn sure about all this, then why are you getting so flustered?" Mia gave an angry smile and her temple started throbbing as she clenched her fists.

"Torri," Mia said in a bittersweet voice through gritted teeth, left eye twitching rapidly. "I think I smell something. Do you think it's breakfast already?"

Torri gasped as her grin became sugar-high again. "Food!" Mia smirked as Torri zoomed out the door. Victory was hers. But Torri did have a point. How come she was so angry when she woke up? Why did she try so hard to prove her point? Sure, she was moody, but she hardly ever got _that_ irritated. It was just a silly dream. And why was it about Clay? Why not Omi or Raimundo? It didn't take a second before the thought repulsed her. But with Clay, it just seemed so… right. Why?

Mia smiled, gently placed two fingers where she could still feel Clay's dream-kiss, and kicked this train of thought out of her mind as she wrote down the dream in her vision journal.

* * *

Mia punched even harder only to have Clay block it again for the eleventh time today. She sat down in the grass and took a minute to catch her breath. Now she knew why Clay was given Earth as an element: this guy was downright _impossible_ to beat. Every blow she served was blocked, dodged, or completely ignored, and he wasn't even breaking a sweat! Clay sat down next to her as she thought this.

"Easy, partner. The way this is goin', you're gonna tire yourself out before we're halfway done."

"Well, cowboy, you're the expert. If you've got any advice, I'm open for suggestions."

"All right. I think you need to work on your defenses a little. Try being a little less aggressive."

"Well, I've never really worked on physical defense before. But I'm willing to give it a shot, so please teach me."

"Well, first you've gotta loosen up your stance a bit; you're a little too tense. That's more like it. Now, you take your right arm like this," he instructed, taking hold of her hand. Mia felt her cheeks heat up as Clay moved her arms like she was a statue formed from his namesake. Her heart was going a mile a minute and she could barely breathe. There were butterflies in her stomach again. Half of her brain was memorizing these new defense moves while the other was going through the dream she had last night and praying that she wasn't blushing. Seconds seemed like hours. She was going to faint any minute now.

"You all right, Mia?" Clay asked, freeing Mia from her thoughts. "You're feelin' hotter than a baby oyster at a clambake." Mia relaxed her tense fists to find out that her hands had gained a pink tinge and a slightly rubbery texture from perspiration.

"Um, sure, Clay. It's just kinda hot out today. I should probably get some water."

"Stop _everything!_ We've got a brand new Shen-Gong-Wu!" Dojo yelled. As Mia ran over to the pint-sized Temple Guardian, she lifted her eyes towards the sky and gave a silent "thank you" to the Big Man Upstairs.

"So, what've we got?" Raimundo asked as Dojo opened the scroll. Inside was a silhouette of a round shield with something spiraling in the middle.

"Ah, the Vortex Shield; a most powerful Shen-Gong-Wu. It carries a portal that sends anything that hits it into another dimension," Omi narrated as the little cartoon demonstrated.

Torri whistled. "Now that's-a one-a interestin' piece of equipment, there," she commented in a slight Italian accent.

"Well, if that's the case, let's go get it."

**

* * *

Kimiko: Stop right there!**

**LWP (slaps her forehead): Oh, no, not again. (Sighs) Okay, okay. White blouse, navy vest, burgundy skirt, black go-go boots, navy beret, and for the hair… how about your normal hairstyle in French braids? You have such pretty hair, Kimiko.**

**Kimiko (checks out the outfit): Classy. I like it, I like it. Thanks.**

**LWP: No, thank you. (Thinking) This is draining my creative juices big time! That's it, Kimi-chan! No more shopping sprees for _you_ until Chapter Four. (Out loud) Now, let the fanfic commence!

* * *

**

"So, Mia, has he proposed yet? Wink wink, nudge nudge," Torri whispered in Mia's ear as they were flying over Eurasia. Mia let out a soft growl before answering.

"Torri, let me make this as clear as humanly possible: I don't like boys! I've never even _met_ a boy until the night before last! I may be a human physically, but in mind, heart, spirit, and upbringing, I am a wolf! And wolves do _not_ get crushes!"

"Right… Whatever, Mi-_AAAHHH!_" Torri was interrupted by Dojo pulling into a dive over the location of the shield. Mia barely stifled a chuckle, but Torri noticed. "Not funny."

Mia transformed her "idiotic" grin into a less embarrassing smirk. "Yes, it was." Then she looked down. "Wow."

"Sweet!" A few seconds later, Dojo had landed and shrunk to regular size. Omi was awed at their current location.

"What wondrous city is this?" Torri knelt down and pulled him close.

"This, dear little Omi, is Chez _Paris!_" Torri exclaimed, jumping up and squealing on the last syllable. "A city of bright lights, high arts, sweet romance," Torri raised her eyebrows playfully at Mia, who returned the favor with a slight glare. "Beautiful architecture, and _gosh-darn good cookin'!_"

"And mimes," Omi piped, hiding behind the rest of the group. "Like the one right behind you."

"Huh?" Torri turned around to find a mime standing behind her and tipping his hat. **LWP: Three guesses, and the first two don't count.** Torri just smiled and started speaking in fluent Italian. Luckily, the authoress was nice enough to provide subtitles in italics for the readers. **LWP: They're onto us! _RUN!_ (Does so while screaming like a crazy person)**

"Ciao, signore. _Hello, sir._ Il mio nome è Torri. _My name is Torri._ I miei amici ed io siamo nella lega minore dell'ordine ungherese antico dell'anatra di gomma. _My friends and I are in the junior league of the ancient Hungarian Order of the Rubber Ducky._ Siamo su una ricerca per la a schermo-come la cosa con una spirale nella metà. _We are on a quest for a shield-like thingy with a spiral in the middle._ Visto qualcosa di simile intorno qui ultimamente? _Seen anything like that around here lately?_" Except for Mia and Le Mime, everyone's jaws dropped. Torri gave them a confused look. "What? He looks like a bilingual mime to me." Torri turned her gaze back to Le Mime, who was just stupid enough to put his arm around Torri's shoulder. "Aw, quello è così dolce. _Aw, that's so sweet._ Parliamo di questo là. _Let's talk about this over there._" Torri took the mime's arm and stepped a couple stores down the street. She slowly raised her hand to his cheek and… slapped him as hard as she possibly could. And again and again and again. Then she hit him square on the head with the blade of her hand and sweep kicked him onto his stomach. The Xiaolin Apprentices flinched and Mia just smiled and watched as Torri jumped up and down on the poor little mime. Finally, she stepped off and gently kicked him before coming back to her friends, brushing her hands against each other to rid them of imaginary filth. "Lo rendete triste. _You make me sad,_" were her last words before walking back towards the group.

"As Nonna Giovanni would say, that mime was a Class A maiali piccoli ripugnanti _repugnant little swine._"

Mia smiled, totally nonchalant to the fact that her best friend just beat the living daylights out of a mime. "You can say that again." The other Warriors were still staring at Torri, jaws dropped, eyes twitching, and taking a tiny step away from the naturally sugar-high redhead. Torri pointed to her black, purple, and pink tie-dye T-shirt with yet another freakishly convenient catch phrase written in sparkly blue cursive.

"Read the T-shirt."

_I know I'm crazy, but I'm just too cute to hate._

Suddenly, a swarm of Jack-bots came out of nowhere and circled them.

"How many are there, Dojo?"

"Let's see… subtract the five… carry the two… WAY TOO MANY!" He ducked into Clay's hat for sanctuary.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Perfect. Any ideas, Fearless Leader?"

A Jack-bot quartet had Omi surrounded. "Just one." Omi closed his eyes and nine dots of light appeared in a 3 by 3 square pattern on his forehead. His mind's eye envisioned a powerful tsunami rising from behind him, granting him the agility and skill of his elemental power. _"Water!"_ His eyes snapped open and jumped up just as the robots fired their lasers, causing the beams to come in contact with the opposite robot and making them blow sky high!

Mia smirked. "_Now,_ you're talkin' my language!"

Raimundo, not wanting to be outdone by Omi and a major flirt by nature, turned to the girls and smirked. "If you thought _that_ was impressive, wait 'til you see _this._" He didn't even need to close his eyes. He just imagined himself riding on a lightning-fast air current, surrounded by blue-gray clouds, granting him speed and reflexes he could only dream of achieving on his own. _"Wind!"_ Raimundo took out a group of Jack-bots with three rapid punches and a swift kick to the head.

"So, how'd you like _that,_ ladies?" Raimundo asked, giving a flashy smile-double point-wink combo to the dynamic duo.

Mia just rolled her eyes and scoffed in reply. "Show-off."

Torri gave a slight giggle. "So much for that 'natural Brazilian charm' he keeps bragging about." Raimundo was left flabbergasted. _How could they _possibly_ resist _that! No_ girl in Rio could have resisted _that! Raimundo then shrugged it off by thinking, _Must be a North American thing._

His ponderings were cut short by a certain someone screaming the word _"Fire!"_ right into his ear. He turned around to give Kimiko a piece of his mind.

"What the heck did you do that--" Raimundo cut himself short as he saw a pile of burning scrap metal laying no more than two feet away from him. He blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh. Heheh. Thanks, Kim." She just rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps if you spent less time showing up, you would not have to be saved by a girl," Omi snickered.

"That's 'showing _off'_, Omi," Raimundo corrected as Kimiko went to knock some sense into Omi- literally. _Note to self: chicks don't dig show-offs… or being criticized because they're chicks._ **LWP: And may this be a valuable lesson to ALL boys. I know this is, undeniably, the most cliché moral on the face of the planet, but trust me; show-offs annoy the _heck_ out of us girls!**

After a short while, all that was left of the Jack-bot army were a few piles of burning scrap here and there.

"Well, we've defeated the army, now where's their 'Fearless' Leader?"

"Um… that bush seems like a good place to start," Torri suggested, pointing to a nearby bush with an unusual cluster of flaming red leaves that resembled a certain "evil boy genius's" hairstyle.

Mia smirked. "Perfect. This should be easy." Mia flattened herself against the wall of a nearby building and crept slowly towards the pathetic little runt. Unfortunately, Mia forgot to factor three _very_ important details; One: there isn't very much foliage in the city, Two: it was a beautiful, partly cloudy day at around 12:30 in the afternoon in France, making shadows dark enough for invisibility come in short supply, and Three: a gray tank top, jeans, a denim jacket, and a bow and quiver do not good camouflage make. To make it short: Landscape – Foliage – Shadows – Proper Attire Unneeded Visibility. Needless to say, Jack Spicer could see Mia just fine. And, boy, was he scared.

"They've got us surrounded," Jack squeaked to his see-through accomplice.

"Well, don't just stand there, you imbecile," Wuya hissed. "Run! Get the Shen-Gong-Wu!"

"Right." And at that, Jack bolted for an outcropping of hills on the outskirts of town while screaming like a little girl.

"We must not let him get away! We must cut him off at the road!" Omi ordered.

"Um, I think it's head him off at the pass, Omi."

"Whatever, let's just go, already!" Mia snapped, heading farther away from town, everyone scurrying after her after an exchange of glances. As they scanned for Jack and the Vortex Shield, Mia kept muttering things to herself.

"Is she gonna be all right, kid?" Dojo asked Torri.

"Oh, sure. She just needs some time to forgive herself for making such an easy mistake." Torri whispered the last part into his ear. "She beats herself up a lot."

Mia whipped her head around as soon as this reached her ears. "Hey, I heard that!" She snapped. "And you would, too, if you were in my place! So if any of you want to say something else about my too-unbelievably-lousy-for-words performance, you can either say it to my face or shut the heck up!" She gave them all a good solid glare before turning her back to them again. After a second or two of everybody exchanging glances, Clay walked over to Mia.

"Hey, it's all right. You're just startin' out. Nobody's perfect." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Heck, my record's got a mark or two on it."

Mia's features became a little less angry at Clay's touch. She sighed. "I know, I know. It's just that… I didn't expect myself to make a mistake like that so… _easily._ I mean, I'm beta female of my clan, for Pete's sake! To be second only to the alpha male and female in a group of animals that could tear you to pieces in nothing flat- if they wanted to, that is- requires prowess refined to near-perfection, and _I_ made just about the easiest mistake possible!" She sighed and hung her head. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Well, as far as we know, Jack and Wuya don't have the Shen-Gong-Wu yet. We can still get 'em. We'll help you."

Mia's shadow of a smile returned to her face as she lifted her head to face him. "Thank you. Now, come on! I think I can hear the runty little hatchling again!"

And, lo and behold, said hatchling jumped out from behind a nearby building and waved his fist at them, shouting, "_Hey!_ I am _not_ a runty little hatchling!" at the top of his lungs. After a very slow surveillance of his current position, and an even slower turn towards Wuya, who slapped her head- or rather, her lack thereof- at her buffoon's unbelievable act of stupidity, Jack realized his error and gulped.

"Uh-oh."

Mia gave a very big smirk. "'Uh-oh,' is right, my little woodpecker. Now, are you going to come quietly?" She paused to load her bow. "Or are things gonna have to get physical?" _Three…two… one…_ Jack let out a far-from-masculine scream and hightailed it faster than you can say, "Bob's your uncle."

Mia let out a pleased sigh. "Gets 'em every time. Omi, will you do the honors of leading?"

Omi nodded. _"CHARGE!"_ And they're off! Jack and Wuya are tied for the lead with Omi and Miakoda tailing close behind and the rest of the Dragons are hot on their trail! _And_ Jack just ran into a flower cart; sorry about those gardenias, _madam!_ And Torri is dead last at the moment, trying to haggle with a merchant for some fancy-schmancy French cooking ingredients, but wait! What's this? It appears that Miakoda has rushed back to the rear, grabbed Torri by the arm, and pulled her away before you can say, "Vini Vidi Vichi!" Luckily, Torri's managed to grab the groceries and leave a cluster of Euros and a very angry and chubby Frenchman behind! And now Mia and Torri are tailgating the rest of the group and-- _OOH!_ Jack Spicer pulled out the jet pack just at the edge of town and is now heading for that nearby mountain range! Well, that concludes the race for today, folks, but the Dragons still have a chance of getting the Vortex Shield if they hurry, hurry, hurry! **LWP (wipes sweat of her forehead): PHEW! (Panting) I have. Absolutely. _NO_ idea. How those horse racing announcers. Can possibly _DO_ that. Without getting pretzel-tongues! Note to self. Next time. Let Raimundo do the narration. For the speed chases. OXYGEN! (Faints)**

Mia huffed as she ran. "Great! Now the little woodpecker has wings!"

"Why do you keep calling Jack Spicer a woodpecker?" Omi asked between breaths.

"It's kinda obvious, isn't it? Black plumage, white mask with black markings around the eyes, a red crest, he looks just like a woodpecker. All that's missing is a very big bill to fit around that mouth of his."

Omi let out a loud guffaw. "Most hilarious, Miakoda!" It was too much for him. He was running blind from tears of laughter- literally. And that is _not_ a good thing to be doing in a literal sense!

"Uh… Omi? You might want to stop running until you regain compo--" Mia was interrupted by Omi performing a vertical face-plant into the side of a mountain. "Sure. Yeah. Well, can't say I didn't warn him."

Raimundo gave a low whistle as he looked up the mountain. It was HUGE. "How are we gonna get up there?"

"Simple. We climb. Clay, can I please see your lasso?" Clay nodded his head as he did so. She found herself reminiscing at how nice his gloves felt for a split second before mentally kicking herself back into focus. She then tested the strength of the rope by giving it a few quick tugs and twists. It was a very nice rope. _Clay's got good taste in weapons. Focus, girl! You have work to do!_ She then untied the noose and estimated the length.

"Okay, there's enough rope to tie around five people. Dojo, you can wrap yourself around Torri. I'll climb on my own." When she noticed her fellow Xiaolin Dragons giving her the "are you _NUTS!_" look, she added, "Oh, come on. Do you _really_ think that I'd live all of my life next to a mountain and not learn how to climb one of these things? Come on!"

"What about that Catori Stone?" Kimiko asked. "Can't you just make a staircase out of the mountain or something?"

"Two reasons: One, the Catori Stone is very powerful, so I need to put physical and emotional energy behind whatever magic I'm doing. Using _that_ much Earth magic, forget it; it'd take almost as much out of me as fire magic. And two, you wouldn't use the Third Arm Sash or the Lotus Twister to grab something that was three feet away from you, right? Same principle. I'd be abusing sacred and powerful magic. Besides, Jack's not going to get very far on _those_ sorry excuses for wings. So we're climbing." And with that, Mia walked to the mountain's side, felt for good places to put her hands and feet, and started climbing… waiting until her back was turned to give a slight flinch. The truth was, she was afraid of falling. Not heights, just being in a very high place with almost to no protection from falling. She _wanted_ to use her Catori Stone, _badly,_ but then the others might think she was trying to show them up, and if she tried to explain that, they'd probably think she was a big scaredy-cat. She mentally slapped herself before any more smiting could be dealt.

_MIA! Relax… Breathe… You have the Catori Stone hanging around your neck and- more importantly- friends who are climbing the same mountain. If you fall, they will catch you._ Mia gave an internal sigh. _You're right. If I fall, they will catch me. Especially Clay. I know I can trust him with my life. He can catch me; especially with those big, strong, handsome arms of his._ Mia pause a moment to analyze what she was saying. _O-kay…I have no idea why I keep thinking like this, but it's getting pretty old _really_ fast._ She just disregarded it and continued climbing. But, unfortunately, one rock wasn't quite as strong as she thought it was, and the moment she put her weight on it, it broke off! Mia suddenly found herself falling. For a split-second, she was thinking, _Oh, man! This is it! I'm done for! I am _so_ gonna--_

"GOTCHA!" Mia opened her eyes to find that she was safe, locked in a one-armed bear hug from Clay and- from the feel of her cheeks- probably blushing like crazy. _His face is so _close! "You okay, Mia?" She nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. A little startled, but okay. Thanks."

"No problem." After a brief silence, Mia said, "Um, I think I'm gonna use wind magic the rest of the way up. You know, to make sure Jack doesn't get the Vortex Shield first?"

"Right." Clay waited until Mia started using her wind magic to let go. As Mia rose up, a smile slowly crept across her face. _Focus! Sorry._ A few seconds after regaining mental composure, Mia flew to eye-level with a shelf of rock. There, in a custom-fit cave, was the Vortex Shield! It was a beautiful golden shield, inlayed with amethyst and sapphire around the border, and about as tall as Omi was, maybe an inch or two taller. In the middle was a large spiral formed from inlayed silver. Bingo.

"Found it!" she called down to the other Dragons, who- at the highest point, so far- were only about four feet from the shelf. After waiting a few seconds for him to get into arm's length, Mia leaned over the cliff's edge, grabbed Omi's hand and pulled him up. She followed the suit, with the additional help of each friend she pulled up. Finally, everyone was on the ledge. Until--

"Jack-bots, surround them!" Suddenly, whatever was left of the Jack-bots from the last battle formed a tight circle around the Xiaolin Dragons. "Thanks for finding the Shen-Gong-Wu for us, Xiaolin Losers, but we'll take it off your hands for now. Once again, I, Jack Spicer, Supreme Evil-Doer, have claimed a new Shen-Gong-Wu!" He then launched into the trademark maniacal laughing fit.

"Honestly, you just don't know when to shut up, do you?" Jack stuck his tongue out in response to Wuya's smart comment.

Mia started to growl. _This_ was the straw that broke the camel's back! "THAT'S IT, YA SCRAWNY PIECE OF RANCID MEAT! _NOBODY_ MAKES A FOOL OUT OF MIAKODA TYLER TWICE IN ONE DAY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! _ESPECIALLY_ NOT SOME _PSYCHOTIC EGOMANIAC_ IN A _WOODPECKER SUIT!_" She whipped out the Hunting Dog Arrow and smirked. "Time to pull out the heavy artillery. Hunting Dog Arrow!" The Hunting Dog Arrow burned with a strong gold that surrounded Mia. She breathed slowly as the Arrow's magic started to course through her body and transform it. She had been bonded to the Arrow for two years, but this was the first time she had unleashed its full power. Strength and power she had craved all her life were becoming hers. And it felt glorious! Once the transformation was complete, Mia's position had been replaced with a beautiful silver-gray wolf, with ashen marks along her chest in the shape of an arrow and around her neck. The wolf's jade-green eyes burned strongly with raw temper.

Jack Spicer's body went rigid and his eyes grew as big as a pair of basketballs. "Eep! Okay, now I'm a little scared."

"_And darn well you should be,"_ Mia said to herself. She lunged at the nearest Jack-bot and pinned it to the ground before ripping out the wires in its chest and jumping back before it exploded! _"That's what you get for grabbing a wolf by the ears."_ Just as she was basking in this little moment of triumph, she suddenly reverted back to human form. _Well, this stinks._

"_HA!_ Can't even stay in wolf form for more than two seconds! Surrender now, Xiaolin Losers! You're obviously outnumbered _and_ outmatched by the armies of Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!" _More maniacal laughter,_ Mia thought._ Oh, how lucky I must be._

"Um, yeah, hate to break it to ya, _genius,_ but about the whole 'outnumbered and outmatched' bit…" She pointed behind her, where the rest of the Xiaolin Warriors were standing on a pile of Jack-bot pieces. "Yeah. Kind of an overstatement, don't ya think? Listen, I think I speak for everyone present when I say we're getting a little impatient. So stop wasting our time; just go for it or run away."

"Grrr… Fine! Say 'good-bye' to the Vortex Shield!" He lunged at the mini-cave and its contents with a wild yell.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Mia tackled Jack with a battle cry of her own. Soon the two warriors (or, if you want to be more specific, the one warrior and the pansy in woodpecker's plumage) were wrestling on the ground, the Shield glowing a brilliant gold.

"Miakoda, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Mia growled. "Speak, Woodpecker. I'm listening."

"Hang-gliding. My Mantis Flip Coin against your Hunting Dog Arrow. First one to the next mountaintop wins."

Mia nodded. "Very well. I challenge _you_ to a Shen Yi Bu Dare. I add the Jet Bootsu and your Ring of the Nine Dragons to the wager. It'll be a two-on-two flight. First contestant to the Finish Point claims victory. I choose Torri as my partner." Torri grinned and flashed a peace sign at the boy genius wanna-be, causing him to actually have color in his face for a split-second.** LWP: Aw… How CUTE! Wait a minute. Jack had _color_ in his face? (GASP!) It's a _miracle!_ That or it's a sign of the Apocalypse. (Pause) _RUN AWAY!_ (Does so)**

"Okay…" Wuya was automatically eliminated from the draft list due to painfully obvious reasons, so he looked to his greatly diminished battalion of Jack-bots. "I pick…" He dragged out the last word as he moved his pointing finger side to side, considering his options, it finally rested at an obscure robot in the center. "You, there. Can you hang-glide?"

"Yes, sir. I do it all the time in between reconstruction and deconstruction." The Warriors snickered. The robots were their mechanical butts kicked so often they were actually setting their clocks by it.

"Whatever. All right, Mia, I accept the dare."

And in unison, they shouted, "Let's go, _Xiaolin Showdown!_" Instantly, the landscape began to change. The mountains rocketed to incredible altitudes, rock formations jettisoned out of them like thorns from a rosebush, the wind began to lash and scream at everything like a crazed mountain cat, and fog rolled in to worsen visibility even more. The four contestants were given hang-gliders that were almost identical to a pair of wings (if you don't count the metal bar sticking out from underneath) and the audience was placed on a tall, flat rock off to the side.

"Focus, boy!" Wuya barked at Jack, who was currently checking out Torri's Xiaolin makeover with hearts in his eyes, along with Raimundo and Omi.

"So pretty…" the girl-crazed boys said in trance-like unison. "Too hot for words…" Except for Omi accidentally replacing the word "hot" with the word "warm". Luckily, Raimundo and Omi were saved from further embarrassment by Kimiko stepping on the foot of the former and simply tapping on the latter's fairly large head.

Luckily, Torri was too busy readying her phoenix-like wings to notice the idiocy. "Ready, Mia?"

Mia finished preparing her falcon glider and gave a smile to her partner-in-crime, brushing her wild silver-blue bang away. "Born ready." She then turned her head towards her opponents.

"Are you sure I'm holding this right?" Jack asked, trying to accustom his hands to his bat-wing glider.

"Yes, sir. I have done this thirty-seven times before. Trust me. I know what I am doing."

As soon as the two sets of enemies were done preparing, they all shouted _"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"_ and launched off the cliff. Unfortunately, the Tin Can forgot _four_ very important things before launching; One: his glider was just like a canary's wings, in both design _and_ proportions, Two: his human master was the one who received both Shen-Gong-Wu, Three: He usually shut off his thrusters when he hang-glided to better enjoy the experience- and this scenario was no different- and it usually took ten minutes before they could fully reboot, and Four: he was not a bumblebee, so he didn't have the unique ability to defy the laws of aerodynamics. So, naturally, the second he launched off the cliff, he plummeted to his doom.

"_NOOO!"_ Jack cried as he witnessed his creation- literally- go off the deep end. "I had no concern for your individuality whatsoever, but I swear, you _shall_ be avenged!" He was so busy mourning over his creation that he just bare swerved away from a rock spire.

"Save the eulogy for later, Poindexter!" Torri shouted back at Jack.

"Yeah! Unless you actually _like_ losing to girls!" Mia's joke sent them both into a laughing fit.

"That's _it!_" Jack whipped out the glop-shooter and fired like crazy at Torri and Mia. It was all the two could do to dodge the goo-balls.

"HEY! What happened to good _clean_ fighting!" Torri shouted as she evaded the goop.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but there's no way I'm losing _this_ Showdown!" Jack replied. "But maybe I can make it up to you! How about some ice cream afterwards!"

"Sorry!" Torri yelled. "You're really cute…" This caused Jack to blush and grin like an idiot. "But the ego thing's kind of a turn-off!" As quickly as he went, Jack's… visible idiotic happiness disappeared without a trace. _This_ was the last straw!

"I'll show you!" He cried, shooting everything he got at Mia. One shot encased part of Mia's glider wing, causing her to drop like a stone!

"MIA!" Torri dove after her best friend, both of them plummeting faster and faster, jagged rocks waiting below them like sharks! Jack took this opportunity to speed towards the finish line.

"_I can't watch!"_ Dojo bawled as he ducked into Clay's hat.

Finally, at the last possible moment…

"_GOTCHA!"_ Torri grabbed Mia and they landed on a rock with a flat surface!

"Well, this is nice," Mia huffed as she saw Jack speed closer to the finish line, still trying to recover from the shock of her second plunge of near-certain doom.

"Fear not, bestest best friend of mine!" Torri squealed with her now-trademark sugar-high grin, and whipped out the Jet Bootsu. "There's still hope, yet!"

Mia smirked and took one of the Bootsu. "I like the way you think, Torri."

Meanwhile, back with Mister "I Think I'm the Smartest Guy Since Albert Einstein"…

"Ah, this is the life," Jack sighed, soaring lazily in a circle.

"WILL YOU QUIT FOOLING AROUND AND JUST GET ON WITH IT, YOU IMBECILE!" Wuya barked from the spectator's side of the Showdown.

"Relax, O Ancient One!" Jack replied. "I'm only one-quarter away from the finish line, and it's not like those chicks can just--"

"Jet Bootsu!" Before he knew it, the two girls were rocketing past him, hands linked.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Jack yelled as he resumed his original flight pattern, shaking a fist at the two.

"Oh, ho, ho! And he's calling _us_ the cheaters?" Mia laughed back. Her response was a big, sugar-high "WHEE!" from Torri as they crossed the finish line! The landscape was reverted to normal, with the Xiaolin Dragons of the Sun and Moon presented with their prizes while Jack just flew away from the scene as Wuya began to smite him with pre-made insults. In seconds, they were showered with handshakes, pats on the back, and a few tweaked phrases from Omi. Suddenly, Clay pulled the two girls into a bear hug. Mia gave an undignified "Eep!" at first, but slowly relaxed and began to smile as shestarted to enjoy the embrace. _Okay; maybe I _do_ like Clay a little. He's a really nice person, not to mention kinda cute._ Unfortunately, not everyone was sharing her newfound joy. Torri's face had turned from creamy with freckles to a shade of red close to her hair color to periwinkle blue.

"Can't… breathe… must... have… OXYGEN!" She gasped. Clay instantly let go, blushing from embarrassment.

"Sorry, ladies. Guess I don't know my own strength, sometimes." Mia immediately felt herself blushing at the word "ladies". She gave a few weak coughs so everyone would think it was from lack of oxygen.

"It's okay." She pounded her chest lightly. "Strong ribs; get it from Miss Queen of the Bear Hugs," she added as her face turned back to normal, pointing a thumb at Torri. She just gave a sugar-high grin and a peace sign.

"Yuppers!" She made a mock-bow towards the crowd and donned a snobby British accent. "Now bow before me before I crush you with my squishiful cuteness!" Everyone laughed as they boarded Dojo, glad that Mia and Torri really would be great additions to the team.

* * *

Torri knocked on the door to her best friend's room. Mia opened it and let her sit down next to her on the floor.

"Hey."

"Hiyee! So, that was a pretty sweet showdown. Am I right or am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Sorry about taking your prize from you."

Mia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? The Shen-Gong-Wu are safe and sound."

"Oh, I'm not talking 'bout _that._ I _mean_ the hugs! I know how much you liked it." Torri winked with a big grin. "Come on, don't deny it."

Mia blushed and let out an exasperated sigh. "For the last time, Torri: wolves do _not_ get crushes!" Torri pouted in mock-defeat, waiting for her friend to tell the truth. _Three… two… one…_ Mia then shrugged, blushed even harder, and gave a somewhat guilty smile. "They fall in love."

Torri squealed. "_Yes!_ I _knew_ it! Clay and Miakoda sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N--" Mia clapped her hand over Torri's mouth.

"SH! Not so loud! This is a _big_ secret, okay? If you so much as _hint_ at this before _I_ say you can, you will pay dearly. Capiche?" Mia released her claim.

"Capiche. So, when's the wedding?"

"Torri!"

"What?"

"I don't know him that well, yet. I just need to wait. If anyone found out now… it'd just seem kinda awkward, you know?"

Torri winked. "Gotcha. Well, it's getting kinda late. Night, Mia." Torri stood up and stretched.

"Sweet dreams, Matsi Torri." As soon as she was alone, she took out her satchel and removed the slightly yellow envelope, thankful that Torri had taught her to read when they were younger. Reading this letter made her feel closer to them, even though they were far away in the Spirit World. It also reminded her of the very important mission her parents gave her. It was second in priority only to becoming a Xiaolin Dragon.

_Don't worry. I won't let anyone down. I'll find him, all right… no matter the cost…_

**

* * *

LWP: Ooh… yet _another_ cliffy. I wonder what that letter says… Wait a minute. No, I don't; I'm the omniscient one in this fic. I know everything! And I ain't tellin' none of ya! Why? Because I want you to guess! (Grins)**

**Raimundo (whining): Aw, come on, LWP. Please? What's it say?**

**Jack (also whining): Yeah. I'm your muse. You've _gotta_ let _me_ know, at least.**

**LWP (finishing her first pint of ice cream): Sorry, boys. I'm not telling _anyone_, not even my bishies! Only Squeaky has read my personal copy of the letter (which I burned in case you were getting any ideas) and I made him promise not to tell _anyone_ or no more victims ever, so don't bother trying to use the Tongue of Saiping on him.**

**(Raimundo and Jack blush as they hide the Tongue of Saiping behind their backs and give nervous chuckles.)**

**LWP: Thought so.**

**Jack: Ah, I don't care. Knowing you, it's gonna be too cliché for words, just like that Raimundo theory.**

**LWP: Cliché! (Big scary head, flames in the background) CLICHÉ! HOW _DARE_ YOU CRITICIZE** **MY WORK, YOU TASTELESS GOTH WANNA-BE! AND _YOU!_ (POINTS TO RAIMUNDO) _YOU_ SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT YOU'RE EVEN _MENTIONED_ IN MY FIC! (Hits them on the head with the Extra-Large, Burning Mallet of Doom, calms down) Insult my fanfics again and I'll have two in a love triangle over Katnappé so fast it'll make your heads spin! Get it?**

**Raimundo, Jack (both of them cowering): Got it.**

**LWP: Good. Now shut up or I'll knock the stuffing out of both of ya! Anywho, (to the Crimson Chin not mine but I don't really care that much theme) it's time to answer reviews!**

**(To Wolfs rain 101) Wouldn't dream of it! It's my first fic to be put on public display, not to mention my first fic without giving in to my writer's block, and there's NO WAY that I'm gonna stop now! And normally I wouldn't give away the pairings, but right now Raimundo is extremely ticked off and coming at me very slowly with the Sword of the Storm and a crazed look in his eye, so I'll make an exception just this once. The answer is: No. Hate to break it to ya, readers, but Raimundo thinks she's a little too crazy and Torri thinks he's a bit of a jerk cough(which he is)cough, but they're still pretty good friends. In short: Raimundo doesn't like her that way; he's just a flirt by nature. And for those who are wondering, the same principle applies to Omi: he doesn't like her; he's just girl-crazy.**

**(To kittykrazy04 formerly known as katkrazy04) Hi, Kitty, and welcome to the site. It's nice to meet you. I'm glad you like my story. I'm expecting a lot more reviews from you, okay?**

**(To Koko) Okay, let's just get one thing straight once and for all: my character's are _not_, I repeat, _NOT_ MARY-SUES! Mia is moody, she's secretive, she's got a sad life story, and she's a _brunette!_ Torri is a naturally sugar-high redhead! _Enough said!_ Do _those_ sound _anything_ like Mary-Sues to any of ya! If I were _ever_ to create a Mary-Sue _on purpose_ (and _heaven forbid_ that day!), I would make her a human Barbie (not mine and, _man,_ am I thankful for _that!_)! Long, straight blonde hair that _never_ gets messy, _sparkling_ turquoise eyes, a naturally _plastic_ figure, _every_ strength you could think of, absolutely _no_ weakness, _no_ personality whatsoever except that she'd really like pink, only _one_ emotion (happiness, obviously), a _perfect_ life, an interest in _everything_, a _very_ preppy name, an _extra_-preppy element, THE WORKS! And she would be _smacked down_ by my mighty authoress hands in my fics, just like EVERY SINGLE ONE OF HER KIND SHOULD BE! AND _ANYONE_ WHO CALLS MY CHARACTERS MARY-SUES AGAIN SHALL BE COMPLETELY IGNORED AND BLOCKED SO THAT THEY CAN NEVER _EVER_ REVIEW ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! CAPICHE! And reviews a la anonymous shall be removed permanently from the review section, never to darken my doorway again, just like Koko! (Instantly perks up) Thank you! I feel _so_ much better now that all of _that's_ been squared away. Now, let's continue onto some lighter notes, shall we?**

**(To DerryBabe) _Happy Late Birthday, Dannii!_ Sorry about the super-lateness on the update, but to make up for it, I'm dedicating _this_ chapter to you and making it _your_ late birthday present! (Grins with a peace sign) Hope you like! Yes, Torri is pretty cool, as is her human counterpart. As the story says, "We know she's crazy, but she's just too cute to hate." I'm _so_ glad that the Irish have Xiaolin Showdown again! Yay, Ireland! I'm half Irish myself, so I felt very ticked that the people who rule the Irish television networks stole your Xiaolin Showdown! I would _die_ if they did that over here in America! I guess all of my blackmailing the Irish government paid off. (Grins) Anyways, update My Story soon, okay?**

**(To spicydonut185) Hi, Spicy. I'm sorry I haven't reviewed for chapters five and six, but I'm kinda going on a no PG-13+ basis here. Yes, I know it's sad, but I'm just trying to be a good little girl. (Halo appears then disappears) Anywho, I'm also sorry for publishing "Warrior of Earth" before you published, "I miss you". It's a very good poem, though. Oh, well. I guess all we can do now is look back and laugh, right?**

**(To Shendothepowerful) Hi, guys! I'm glad that you like my fic, and I'm SUPER glad that you're not leaving the site forever, and I'm _SUPER-_super glad to be your new co-authoress! _YAY-NESS!_ (Grins like an idiot) Sorry it's been awhile on the update, though. I can't help it if I really liked co-starring in ID! (Blushes) I'm especially glad that _you_ like my fic, Achetti. (Blushes even more) In fact, I just might take you up on your offer and let you guys cameo sometime later on! I'm sorry, but Mia is strictly Clay's 'cause I made her that way (pouts), but there _is_ a way to fix this dilemma. (Winks) You'll see, you'll see.**

**(To Half vamp) Hi, Kelly! So, how'd ya like? I _told_ you I'd have him read the disclaimer. Well, anyways, I hope that you and Raimundo get over that Dragon's Desire thingy, because Raimundo needs a girlfriend _badly!_ (Raimundo whines, whacks him on the head with a mallet) Anywho, KUTGW, girl!**

**(To Halfmetal formerly known as lilwlfy) Of course, I'll continue soon. This is the first story I've written where I've gotten writer's block and overcame it. I'm determined to continue! Neither blocks nor flames nor annoying muses will keep me from delivering my work to the public! _I shall not be silenced! _Anywho, please review soon; I want to know what else you think.**

**(To Kitsunequeen) Hi, Kit! I'm _so_ glad that hurricane season's old hat for you guys. I'll have to punish Jack for trying to take over the Southern coastline with the Sword of the Storm (bad Jackie!). Of course, Mt. St. Helens erupting right afterwards seems a little _too_ coincidental, if you know what I mean. I'm glad it wasn't even _half_ as bad as the 1980 eruption (so no early Apocalypse! YAY!) and that I live absolutely _nowhere_ near the volcano (well, _this_ me doesn't, anyways). Hmmm… I wonder if this means that my fanfic is actually happening in _this_ world. That would be _super-awesome, dude_! (Pauses to realize what she's doing) Heheh. Sorry. I really should stop hanging out in the TMNT realm so much; I think that Michaelangelo's starting to rub off on me, you know?**

**(To Britany/Rebby/Torri Again with the nicknames!) _Happy late birthday, Britany!_ Hope you like your birthday present! I _told_ you to get some tissues. (Slight Scottish accent) I tried to warn ya, but did ya listen? Oh no, no, no. It's just a harmless little drama piece. (Normal) But the phrase is: "I wasn't exactly noted for a first-rate sense of direction" and the key word is "wasn't". Don't worry; these things improve over time (usually). Yes, I'm sorry I had to sic a mime on your alter ego, but, hey, at least Torri tied his _tres faux_ (that's French for super-cheesy) self into a French knot. You go, girl! Mimes are evil! They're in cahoots with the squirrels, you know. And we all know what _they're_ trying to do; (pause, looks out of the corners of her eyes to see in anyone's watching) they're trying to _take over the world_! (Singing) The Pinky, the Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain-- DAH! None of you heard that!**

**(To Storm Sword) Greetings, Storm-san. Sorry about calling you a girl before. (Blushes) Don't worry; I fixed it. And you weren't being too harsh, really. You put it very gently. Unlike _some_ people we all know and… recognize. Anywho, I'm glad that _someone_ doesn't think that my characters are complete Mary-Sue's. (Turns on a megaphone and shouts into it for all the world to hear) YOU HERE _THAT!_ ONE OF _THE_ MOST FAMOUS AUTHORS IN THIS SECTION _LIKES MY STORY!_ IN! YOUR! _FACES!_ HAHA! (Turns off the megaphone) Okay, I'm done gloating. Man, I've _gotta_ stop using Jack as a muse; he's rubbing off on me.**

**(To DeathRealm) Well, Rio, good readers try to visualize what they're reading, like playing a movie inside your head to go along with the book. So I believe that a good writer has to make the picture as clear as possible. Sometimes it can be helped by illustrations, but because this isn't possible on this site (and I stink at drawing people anyways blushes) I have to put a lot of the description into the text. That may take time, as a lot of you guys might already know (blushes, rubs her neck, chuckles nervously), but it's usually well worth the wait. I'm glad you think so.**

**(To cartoonhottie200) (Blushes) Oh, shucks, CH. I'm glad you like it. And I'm sorry that stupid hacker messed with your deviantART account. Your pictures were really great. But, as long as you've kept the originals, there's no harm done. You can always repost them. (Winks) I'm also glad Operation: SCROOGE (aka: The Night I Stopped Worrying and Told Off the Mystery Snitch) (I hope, I hope)! GIRL POWER! And to commemorate your valorous deeds of great citizenship above and beyond the call of duty, I hereby award you (and everyone else people who helped out with our Gender Discrimination scare) each with the Silver Sprig (hands out silver-cast sprigs of mistletoe). Two words: go crazy! And I'm sure you'll get that Jennelle chick the same way, too! Pesky spoil-sports beware, for if there's one force stronger than anything else (besides the Big Man Upstairs and love, of course), it's _GIRL POWER!_ (Winks) Please update soon!**

**LWP: Well, that's it for this chapter, and I promise _never_ to be this late on an update ever again! I'd like to give shout-outs to all my friends: the Kitsunequeen, DerryBabe (Happy Late Birthday!), shendothepowerful and company (especially my sweet Achetti XOXOXOXXXXXXXO), DeathRealm, half vamp, cartoonhottie200, and Britany (also a Happy Late Birthday!)! And about the Italian, I only know a handful of words; so to those who know more than a handful, please don't sue me for grammar mistakes. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go and punish the people of Cartoon Network for depriving all my friends across the Atlantic of Xiaolin Showdown for a whole summer! THAT'S JUST INHUMAN! (Brandishes a flamethrower) Time to test my flamethrower on real-world objects! Bwahahaha! Bwahahahaha! BWAHAHAHAHAHA-- (Goes into a coughing fit) I'm okay. (Coughs again) I just swallowed my candy, that's all. Happy summer vacation, everyone, and R&R, please! (BTW: Sorry about the lack of music in this chapter, folks, but the next one's going to be _jammed-packed_ with rockin' songs!)**


End file.
